I Love The Fact That You Can't Love Me
by Owl Lady
Summary: Dean is a space engineer whose base is going to host an android for the first time in history. This new piece of tech, or C.A.S.T.I.E.L. as he is known, is wonderful. Dean begins to develop a fast friendship with him, but will there be more. Destiel Andriod Au starring Human!Dean and Andriod!Cas
1. CASTIEL

Hello and welcome to my newest adventure into the world of Destiel AUs. I had this idea months ago I feel in love with it instantly. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do. ENJOY

"I must say sir...it's quite an accomplishment. Finally you've created a totally robotic being capable of independent thought. It boggles the mind" said an unimportant scientist.

"I know. I plan to have one of these in every square inch of the universe" The main man scientist said.

"What is it called sir" The unimportant one asked.

"Well the species is called android but this specific model is called The Calculating Accompaniment System for Theological and Idealistic Elevated Level thoughts" he replied.

"That's a bit long" said the obvious scientist. The main man scoffed.

"Well of course that's not its everyday name. I can't say 'hey, the calculating accompaniment system for theological and idealistic elevated level thoughts, could you grab me that file' that sounds ridiculous. No no no, his name is-"

"Tcasftaielt" The man interrupted. The other scientist smacked him on the back of his head.

"No you idiot. It's name is, Castiel"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Given any two polyhedra of equal volume, is it always possible to cut the first into finitely many polyhedral pieces that can be reassembled to yield the second?"

"No"

"Oh that's cool" said an astounded looking engineer.

"Incorrect. The term 'cool' is defined by a temperature of around 65 degrees Fahrenheit. In our current location it is 70.456 degrees Fahrenheit" said C.A.S.T.I.E.L. The three engineers that had gathered around the new technology all grinned with delight.

"It's so...amazing" said the one with a mullet. Another engineer coughed to gain attention.

"Hey, just because he's made of metal doesn't mean you get to call him an it" he said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. turned to the engineer.

"Sir, I am a machine. Therefore I have no gender, and am not subject to the use of personal pronouns" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. The engineer smirked.

"You might be a machine, but you can think independently. You can have thoughts, ambitions, hell you can have dreams. If that doesn't give you the right to have a gender then I don't know what does. So I'm calling you a he...unless you don't feel like a dude" The engineer said confidently then unconfidently. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. tilted his head to the sided like a kitten would do.

"My creator supplied me with the biological aspects of human male anatomy. So I suppose I identify as a male" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"Hey just cause you've got guy parts doesn't mean your a guy. Do you feel more masculine, feminine, neither, or both? That's what really matters" The engineer asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. did the head tilt again, which the engineer was beginning to think was kinda cute.

"I do not know how to feel" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. responded. The engineer sighed.

"Hey Dean you should quit making him be all philosophical. Your gonna spoil him" said another engineer with a Southern accent. Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"You are called Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Yeah. I'm Dean, and you are" Dean asked.

"I am The Calculating Accompaniment System for Theological and Idealistic Elevated Level thoughts, otherwise known as Castiel" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean whistled lowly, which confused C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Yeah...that's quite a name you've got their Castiel...and even that one's still to long. I'm just gonna call you Cas" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was confused by Dean's need to shorten his name. His name was his identification, and an explanation of what he was. By just calling him Cas, now he was only The Calculating Accompaniment System which didn't even explain how he could independently think. That is the only thing that sets him apart from a normal desktop computer, or a pencil sharpener.

"Hey Cas, are you in there. Are you like...updating or something" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. finally looked up an acknowledged Dean.

"I apologize. I was trying to come to a logical conclusion to the human thought process" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean giggled.

"Yeah well you might as well stop now, because I can guarantee that you'll never find a logical reason to why humans do anything" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at him weirdly.

"I suppose you gentlemen know why I am here. I have been assigned to this station to see if androids are a viable species that can co-exist in a normal society. My creators wanted me to inhabit Earth or an actual planet, but I insisted that I be placed on a space station because I have taken an interest in space engineering. I have downloaded all of the knowledge I believe vital to performing an engineering job without making mistakes. I hope that me being an inorganic being does not disrupt your daily routine" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told the three men. They all shrugged.

"Cas we work with machines everyday. We've got no problem working with you" Benny said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Ok so listen up Cas. We three are the head honchos of the engineering department. Everything that has to do with the engineering department comes throught us. Sometimes we get stuff sent to us that our minions can't handle. This happens a lot so you'll be expected to help with that. Your also going to be handling most of our circuitry work since the rest of us hate it and your probably very meticulous. We currently have the department staff split into thirds, but we are changing that to include you. You will be assigned one fourth of the department staff to keep in check. If one of your people messes up or does something stupid you have to deal with them. Same thing got for when they do something right, then you get to gloat about how awesome your people are. That's pretty much all your gonna be doing around here" Dean said as he listed off C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s duties.

"I should also warn you that some of the minions don't exactly agree with management making you one of the heads of this department. If anyone gives you any crap for that just tell us and we'll punch them in the face" Dean told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded.

"Great, then you should be all set" Dean said. Dean began to turn to leave C.A.S.T.I.E.L alone when C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said something.

"I think I am going to enjoy my life here" He said to Dean. Dean smiled at him.

"I think we're gonna enjoy it too"

Was that good. I hope so. If I was will you please continue to stick with this story and maybe recommend it to your friends if you've got the time. This fic is longish but I promise you it's worth it. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comments or kudos this mofo, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	2. Horrific Screeching Noise

Hello and welcome to the second chapter of the thing I did. Everyone really seemed to like this story so that gave me the confidence I needed to not delete it. Of course even if you had hated it I would still probably have uploaded it because damn it I worked hard on this shit...anyway. ENJOY

(Oh by the way if you where wondering how often I'm posting chapters I'm going to tell you. A new chapter will be up every Wednesday and Saturday until all 20 have been uploaded)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

_Three_ _Days Later_

"Mr. Winchester I must request that you please put on a shirt whilst you work. Your torso is very distracting" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean, Ash, and Benny who where all working to repair a damaged spacecraft, turned around in shock.

"My torso is what" Dean asked in disbelief. Did the unemotional android just call him distracting.

"Your torso is unclothed, and therefore is subject to injury. If you where to put on your regulation Engineering Department attire then you would be protected from possible burns, cuts, and any other accidents that could occurs whilst doing your job" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Ash and Benny laughed while Dean was still a little taken aback.

"Uh...Cas. Listen it's hotter than hell in here and I'm just fixing this breakline. I think I'll be ok" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. gave him the same neutral face that he always had, but to Dean it felt like he was frowning.

"Mr. Winchester I must in-"

"Hey what happened to calling me Dean" Dean asked C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"I was perusing the regulations last night, and it clearly states on page 12 paragraph 3 that all personnel are to be identified by their last name. I then downloaded the roster for our station so I had the knowledge of every crewmember's last name. Your last name is Winchester. So therefore I identify you as Mr. Winchester" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smiled and clapped C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s shoulder. Dean slowly pulled back his painfully throbbing hand.

"Cas no one actually follows that rule unless we're doing something official" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. squinted his eyes at Dean.

"But that is against the regulations" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. stated. Dean smiled.

"Yeah we know Cas, but here's the thing. Let's say Benny and I are working on a craft and I see this peice of metal begin to fall and it's right above Benny's head. By the time I yell out 'Mr. Lafitte move' he's already crushed to death. So you see it's a safety measure" Dean explained. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded his head.

"I think I see your problem" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smiled and went back to his job. Benny and Ash were laughing under their breath. The three engineers returned to fixing the the breakline.

"Hey Cas can you toss me that tubing there" Dean said as he pointed to his desk behind his back without looking.

"Most certainly" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. This statement was followed by a horrific screech. This noise made all of the men jump out of their skins. Dean turned around quickly, but he didn't see anything wrong. He just saw Cas handling some tubing.

"What the fuck was that" Dean asked no one in particular.

"I don't think it's the craft man" Ash said as looked at the spaceship.

"If you are referring to the noise that played 15.42 seconds ago then that was me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he handed Dean the tubing he asked for. Dean looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. with a dumbfounded look.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR...you scared the crap out of us" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L's neutral expression turned slightly sad, if that was even possible.

"I apologize if I frightening you, but you said that you used your first names as a safety measure. I figured that I could use a loud, high pitched noise to identify you that would take less time to say and alert you of impending danger faster than your names" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean tried to keep a cool face, but he busted out in a grin in mere seconds. Ash and Benny rolled their eyes at their love sick puppy of a co-worker.

"Cas, we've got it all worked out. I appreciate that your trying to help, but just call us by our names ok" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded.

"Thank you for your input Dean. I find it very useful. I could not grow if it was not for input like yours" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as his face slowly twisted into a smile. Dean's face lit up.

"Cas...did you just smile" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. face returned to it's neutral expression.

"I felt like that would have been the appropriate response. It is stated many times in human culture that after one being helps another mature that the other beings smiling as a display of gratitude" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smirked as he came crashing down from his high.

"I swear it's like the damn Notebook in here" Ash said.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Dean can I ask you a question" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean looked up from his work to acknowledge the android.

"Sure Cas" Dean said as he turned to face C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"I have only been on this base for a short time, but I have come to acknowledge you as one of my close companions" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told Dean. Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Cas, your one of my closest companions too" Dean said. He'd only know the andriod for a few days, but he was already better friends with him than anyone else he'd ever met.

"I am glad the feeling is mutual. A part of my programming instructed me of cultural aspects of human relationships. There was a certain section on friendship that seems to be relevant for us" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean chuckled.

"Are you trying to ask if we are friends" Dean asked C.A.S.T.I.E.L. "In a way yes, but not entirely. I already assumed we where friends" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told Dean.

"Then what are you trying to ask me" Dean asked.

"I was wondering if you would be my best friend. Many people have several friends, but they also have one person who they consider to be their best friend. To my understanding a best friend is the person you care most about. For me this is you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean felt genuinely touched.

"Thanks Cas, that means a lot to me. Of course we can be best friends" Dean said with a smile. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded in thanks.

"I will speak to you later bestie" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said before walking away. Dean chuckled at C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s words. He was really staring to love this android.

I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter of this, please leave a lovely comment and kudos, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	3. Relations With Males

HIIIIII. Welcome back to the third enstallmemt of this so the with a name that's long enough for me to be to lazy to type it out. Soooooooo, ENJOY.

_The_ _Next Day_

"See anything you like Cas" Sam asked the android. Sam, Dean's younger brother, Dean, C.A.S.T.I.E.L., and Dean's best friend Charlie had gone to the outpost's only bar. Sam, much to Dean's chagrin, was trying to help C.A.S.T.I.E.L. pick someone up.

"I do not quite know what you mean. I see many things" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean elbowed C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s rib, which would result in a bruise later.

"He's talking about girls Cas" Dean said. Suddenly Charlie interjected herself in the conversation.

"Hey don't shove him into my market. Cas, you can have any of these girls here, but I call the brunette over there...and that brunette over there...you know what I call all the brunette. You seem like you prefer blondes anyway" Charlie said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. seemed very confused.

"I have no particular preference when it comes to the hair color of females" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Charlie nodded her head.

"Good, I like guys who are open minded" Charlie said.

"I was under the impression that you are a lesbian and do not like males at all" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Charlie smirked and pointed at Cas.

"Your damn right" Charlie said as she walked away and went to order a drink from the bar.

"Dean, your friend is very confusing" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean nodded as he took a drink of his beer.

"Women usually are" Dean said.

"Is that why you prefer to have relations with males" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean spit out his beer and Sam began choking on nothing.

"What" Dean asked.

"I asked you if you preferred having relations with males beca-"

"I know what you asked Cas, but where the hell did that come from" Dean asked.

"My memory banks. I have heard crew members discuss your sexual orientation before. I have often wondered about it and I have been meaning to ask you about it" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean was becoming angry.

"Who in tha hell has been talking about me" Dean asked.

"Many different people have discussed you, but of those people a smaller number of people have discussed your sexual orientation. Ash and Benny discussed one evening when you enjoyed the performance of a male stripper, a communications officer by the name of Bella was wishing that you would become a heterosexual, and I once heard you state that you would like to...and I am using your words 'lick the abs' of a certain young male crew member who had walked past you in the hallway" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Sam gave Dean a judging look. Dean shrugged his shoulders at his brother.

"Hey what can I say I call 'em as I see 'em" Dean said. Sam shook his head.

"Your the reason the world needs sexual harassment training" Sam said.

"So what exactly did you want to ask Dean about" Sam asked C.A.S.T.I.E.L. so they could get off the subject of his brother licking people's abs.

"I was wondering how you came to such a conclusion. Your species has not had a very accepting history when it comes to homosexuality" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah back in the 20th and 21st century people really had a stick up their asses about it, but things have mellowed out. I mean you'll still meet the occasional homophobe, but mainly people are pretty accepting. It was hard for me to come to terms with it because...my dad is one of those jackasses, but I've cut people like that out of my life" Dean said as he took another swig of his beer.

"Did you father not agree with your views" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean chuckled slightly.

"Hell no, he disagreed with me and Sam on almost everything. We'd usually keep quite about it though. I didn't tell him I was gay till he was on his deathbed, and even then he still kicked me out of his room. That's all behind me now, and I'm glad I grew up with him so I know what not to be like as a man" Dean said. Sam awkwardly nodded his head. He knew that Dean usually got the majority of their dad's abuse, and he was very thankful that he had him as a brother.

"That sounds unpleasant" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smiled.

"Yeah it was pretty unpleasant, but I don't want to talk about him I want to answer your questions" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded.

"Did you pursue relations with females to compare your feeling of the two" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean chuckled again.

"Yeah I was big into girls during high school, but I wasn't really comparing the two. I was mainly trying to fit in. I've know I was gay since before I can remember, but I wanted to be like everyone else so I dated girls" Dean said.

"Did these girls know about your orientation" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean laughed.

"No Cas, no one knew" Dean said. Sam scoffed.

"I knew" Sam said. Dean glared at him.

"You did not" Dean said. Sam looked at him with bitchface number 79.

"Dean when you where in the ninth grade I caught you making out with your Led Zeppelin poster. Trust me I knew" Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"How long has your longest relationship been" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean turned his head to the side quizzically.

"Why are you asking" Dean asked.

"Human culture states that long relationships are desirable. I want to know if your experience with homosexual relations has led you to have desirable relationships" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smiled.

"Cas you can't judge something by what one person does, especially me. I've never had a relationship that lasted longer than a month and that holds true with guys and girls" Dean said.

"Why are you asking these questions anyway" Sam asked and Dean took another drink of his beer. He was kinda getting uncomfortable with Cas digging into his brother's personal life.

"I am trying to understand homosexual relationships. So if in the future if would like to attempt one I can have success with it" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean almost spit out his beer again.

"Your gonna try dating" he asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded.

"In my attempt to explore human nature I suppose it would be logical to try dating, as it seems to be a very important aspect of human life. Before, I was aware of homosexual relationships, but I did not see them as a possibility for myself. I thought relationships where all about procreation, but Dean has helped me understand that they deal with much more than that" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"So Dean made you gay" Sam asked. Dean elbowed Sam in the ribs very hard.

"I supposed he turned me on to the prospect that finding a partner for life was not as limited as I had once believed" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"So Dean turned you on" Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey let's stop talking about all this gay shit and have a dance off" Dean said. Sam flashed bitchface number 16 and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked confused.

"A dance off" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked warily.

"A dance off is where two people battle each other using only their dancing skills" Dean explained. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded in understanding.

"I see. I am educated on certain dance moves, but I have yet to put them into practice. I doubt I will be any good at this dance off" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean rolled his eyes sarcastically and grabbed C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s arm.

"Well let's put them into practice shall we" Dean said. Dean led the three of them onto the dance floor where an epic dance off ensued. After much deliberation and a few too many Ke$Ha songs, C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was declared the winner. Everyone agreed that no one could beat an android performing "The Carlton".

I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	4. He'll Corrupt You

Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of this series. I promise y'all that some sort of Destiel action will happen in the next chapter. It starts to pick up after that, but for right now we've got to have some build up. ANYWAYS. I hope you ENJOY.

_Three Days Later_

"Hey there hot stuff" said a random douchey looking guy as he saw C.A.S.T.I.E.L. walk into the same room. Dean walked in right behind C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and he felt his blood boil.

"Shut up Dick" Dean said to the guy. Dean and Dick hadn't had a very good relationship, because Dick was well...a dick.

"Stay out of this Winchester" Dick said as he walked closer to C.A.S.T.I.E.L. who was becoming more and more confused by the second. Dean was supposed to show him the rec room today, and now he was being pursued.

"Hey, why don't you ditch Deanie Weenie here and you and I go explore the station. I hear the med bay has some really comfortable beds worth testing out" Dick suggested. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked the man up and down.

"Why would we need to test beds. I sure the factory they came from has already done any required testing" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. replied. Dick sighed and tried not to appear annoyed. Dean smirked, atta boy Cas.

"Baby that's no-"

"I am not an infant" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. interrupted. Dick huffed and rolled his eyes at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. Dean felt like this moment really deserved three snaps in a z formation. Dick then proceeded to put his arm around C.A.S.T.I.E.L's shoulder. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at Dick's arm like it was an alien object that could possibly injure him.

"I know your not a baby, baby. I was just calling you that because I think your cute like a baby" Dick said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had yet to stop staring at Dick's arm. Dean wanted to barf.

"What's your name baby" Dick asked as he leaned into C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s neck. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. didn't move away.

"I believe people call me Castiel" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dick looked into C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s eyes.

"Wow, your parents must have hated you" He joked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s face remained in an emotionally void expression that he'd always had.

"I do not have parents" He replied in a deadpan manner. Dick sighed and Dean chuckled to himself. Dick turned quickly to face Dean.

"Something funny Winchester" Dick asked angrily.

"No, nothing at all" Dean said sarcastically. Dick squinted at him then went back to "wooing" C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Don't listen to him baby, he's just jealous that he doesn't have a guy like you on his arm. You should really stop hanging around him, he'll corrupt you" Dick said. Dean's hands balled up into fists and the small crowd that had gathered to watch this spectacle started to back up.

"Dean is a nice person. I do not think he would corrupt me, and it would also be very hard to do so" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. retorted. Dick was confused.

"What do you mean by that baby" Dick asked.

"To corrupt me would take a lot of effort. You would have to destroy my hard drives. You could do this by smashing them, demagnetizing them, setting them on fire, or shooting them, but I have a special metal layer under my titanium layer that prevents anything from accessing my hard drives easily. It would take the force of sixty atom bombs to tear it apart. You could access them by inputting an access code in a panel on my head which would entirely and irreversibly deactivate me, and Dean does have that code, but he is my friend and he would not do that to me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. explained. Dick was very confused.

"The hell are you talking about" Dick asked.

"My hard drives" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. explained again.

"You don't have hard drives" Dick told him.

"I have several actually" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. corrected him. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Baby, I don't need to be an expert on human anatomy to know that you don't have several hard drives in your body" Dick responded. He looked around and gave the onlookers a small "can you believe this idiot" look.

"Of course you would not need to be an expert on human anatomy, seeing as I am not human" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. explained. Dick's eyebrows shot up, but then went down into a sexy smirk.

"Oh really, and what exactly are you. Are you from Oxius 10 I've heard Oxians are incredibly...sensual" Dick said as he moved in closer to C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"I am not an Oxian. I am an android" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. stated. Dick then leaped away from C.A.S.T.I.E.L. like he'd been burned. Dick stared at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. in disgust.

"The fuck did you say" Dick asked.

"I am an android. I was created by a small team of engineers on Earth. I was modeled after a human, but I am entirely composed of-"

"Shut the fuck up, machine" Dick commanded. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. did just that. Dean stepped in suddenly and turned to C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Hey don't take that shit from him Cas. He has no right to talk to you like that" Dean said. Cas looked at Dean.

"I was ordered to stop talking Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"Let the machine do it's job Winchester, and next time you should tell someone when they are about to flirt with a piece of tech" Dick shouted from behind Dean. Dean sighed and turned to face him.

"First of all Dick, quit acting like a dick. Secondly, Cas is a being just like everyone else so if you could stop calling him an it that'd be great. Lastly maybe if you'd quit sexually harassing people you wouldn't get into this problem as often as you do" Dean told him. Dick scoffed.

"Whatever. It's just a stupid android, it doesn't feel anything so why should I treat it like it does. It's the same as any other machine. I don't respect the feeling of my coffee maker now do I" Dick said with a laugh. His buddies began laughing with him. They all suspiciously left in a hurry, maybe to escape Dean's noticeable fury at their laughter. Dean looked around and the entire rec room was looking at Dean and Cas.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Dean said to them as he grabbed C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s arm and pulled him out of the room. Dean dragged C.A.S.T.I.E.L. along until they where a great distance away in the engineering department. Dean finally let go of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s arm as he went to sit down on his stool. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. remained standing as he stared at Dean. They sat in silence for a small while until Dean broke it.

"I'm sorry about all of that Cas, but I guess you where gonna learn sometime that people are assholes" Dean said.

"There is no need to be sorry Dean. I am not upset about anything" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told him. Dean looked up at C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Well...that's what makes me upset. If you had emotions...you wouldn't be feeling to hot. What just happened is called adversity or more specifically racism. He didn't like you because your an android...your different, and I believed that in the 23rd fucking century we'd gotten past all of that, but I was wrong" Dean said.

"Don't be sad that I cannot feel emotions Dean. I will never know pain, or loss, or hopelessness" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. reassured. Dean looked up into those blue eyes.

"You'll never know happiness, joy, laughter...love" Dean said. He looked away from C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"I do not need to feel those things Dean. I find pleasure in seeing my friends experience those things. I find it enjoyable to see Ash laugh, or Sam smile, and I'll be pleased when you find love. I don't need emotions to experience them" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean looked back at the android. Dean gave him a slight smile.

"Your amazing Cas"

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	5. Your Line Of Questioning Is Unnecessary

**_3 Weeks Later_**

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Have you gotten to mess around with Cas some more" asked Sam. Dean smirked.

"Hold it right there Sammy. I don't think he swings that way" Dean joked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha Dean, real funny" Sam joked. Dean smiled.

"I will say this though. He is very pretty" Dean said. Ever since Dean has seen Cas he couldn't seemed to loose the thought of him. He had these blue eyes...to say that his eyes were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow. Sufficient but not accurate to capture the burning. He had dark brown hair that never seemed to be orderly even though he was the most orderly being in the universe. He had pale skin which wasn't really skin, it was Berrilium-Trioxide Composite materials with a coating for flesh like appearance, but it was pale nonetheless. He's also got these lips so plump and sensual that it should be illegal.

"Hey Dean, are you in there" Sam asked. Dean snapped back into reality.

"Wha" Dean responded elegantly. Sam snickered.

"Where you daydreaming about someone" Sam asked. Dean squinted at Sam, and tried to hide his face in the process. Sam laughed.

"So on a scale of one to ten how attracted are you to Cas" Sam asked. Dean was silent for a moment.

"Maybe a nine, nine and a half...nine and three fourths" Dean said. Sam smiled.

"Wow that's a pretty high rating. So are you gonna to ask him out" Sam asked. Dean smacked his little brother on the head and Sam howled in over exaggerated pain.

"What tha hell was that for" Sam asked.

"Dude, I'm not going to ask Cas out. He's an android, they don't feel emotion and shit like that. He'd explode" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean I'm no engineer, but something tells me he wouldn't explode if you asked him out" Sam said. Dean sighed.

"Ok he wouldn't explode, but he'd have a hell of a time coming to reason with human emotions. It could overheat his circuits" Dean said. Sam smiled.

"Also Benny and Ash would make fun of you" Sam said. Dean glared at Sam.

"Shut up" Dean said. Sam smiled wider.

"Dean they already accept that your gay. I don't think it would be much of a leap for them if you started dating a machine" Sam said. Dean flicked Sam in the forehead.

"Cas isn't a machine. He's a sentient being like the rest of us, he's just happens to be made of more silicone than the real housewives of Beverly Hills combined" Dean said. Sam chuckled.

"Is that wedding bells I hear" Sam joked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I don't even think that's legal" Dean said. Sam laughed.

"Besides even if I did...ask him out or anything he wouldn't understand it. You should have seen him with Dick the other day. He was completely oblivious to all his come ons. It was funny when it was someone else, but it'd be frustrating as hell if you had to be in a relationship with him" Dean said. Sam smirked.

"Something tells me that you wouldn't mind" Sam said. Dean glared at his brother.

"Cas wouldn't go for a guy like me anyway. He's smart and I probably bore him to death as it is. Plus I've heard that they're trying to make a female android to pair with him. So he's probably going to get a girlfriend in a few months" Dean said with a small amount of sadness in his voice. Sam's forehead furrowed.

"The same people that made Cas are making a girl android" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but it's just a rumor" Dean replied.

"Wouldn't that make her his sister" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"I suppose, but if he's given an order it's not like morals are going to stop him" Dean said. Sam sighed.

"You're not giving Cas enough credit here. Yeah he can't feel emotions, but that doesn't mean he's okay with hooking up with his sister. He also might not be able to love but that doesn't mean he can't be loved" Sam told Dean. Dean groaned.

"Chick flick moment dude" Dean grumbled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well get used to them. Your gonna be having a lot of them if your gonna date Cas" Sam said as he got up to leave. As he left Dean grabbed a nearby ball of paper and threw it at the moose. Sam dodged it and flashed a smug smile at Dean. Dean flipped him off as Sam slipped from his view. Dean was alone for a few minutes before he heard someone enter the room. Dean looked around and it was C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Hello Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said calmly. Dean looked at the android longingly.

"Cas, I have a question" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked up at Dean.

"What is your question Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean let a sudden wave of embarrassment flow over him.

"Would you hook up with your sister" Dean blurted out. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s face broke out into a look of confusion, which was unusual for him.

"I have many questions, but I believe I will start by saying I do not have a sister" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. stated. Dean sighed.

"I know you don't have a sister Cas, but if the same people that made you made a female android and told you to...start dating her...would you" Dean asked awkwardly. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. pondered this question for a few moments.

"I know in many cultures that incest is looked down upon. I was not programmed with many morals to insure that I am allowed the chance to decided what I believe is right. I have come to believe that love is love even if I cannot feel or express it, and that I should respect all forms of love. This being said I do not think I would pursue a relationship with an android weather she or he be my sibling or not. Also my creators are not making a female android so your line of questioning is unnecessary" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean was confused now.

"You don't want to date an android" Dean questioned. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded his head.

"Why not, they'd understand you. You wouldn't have to worry about emotions" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at Dean.

"To my understanding, beings date because they have a romantic connection with another person. If my partner and I cannot feel emotions then what is the point of saying we are in a romantic relationship when there is no romance and such romance is not appreciated. If I was to pursue any romantic relationship I would like someone to feel something, even if it cannot be me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. explained. Dean was shocked.

"Really" Dean asked.

"Dean, I might not be able to love, but that does not mean I do not want to be loved" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. responded. Dean chuckled. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. tilted his head slightly.

"What is humorous Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, it's just I heard someone say the exact same thing earlier" Dean told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded politely and went back to his business. Dean smirked, damn he loved that android.

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	6. Project Punk Cas

Hello and welcome to this lovely chapter. This one is a little out of the blue, but it love it so yeah. ENJOY

_2 Months Later_

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Maybe you'd look good as a blonde" Dean said as he looked over the dye box he had in his hand.

"I do not think I have the skeletal structure for such a look" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said back. Dean shrugged.

"I'm just saying. There's something about a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes that makes everyone drop their panties" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Why would anyone want that" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean chucked.

"You'll understand when your older" Dean remarked. Dean looked at the bottom shelf and saw a marvelous thing.

"Cas, I think I've found what we're looking for" Dean said as he reached for the box.

"I still do not understand why we have to change the way I look. My appearance is perfectly satisfactory" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. reminded him. Dean sighed and he stood back up with a box in hand.

"Let me explain it this way. Every human whose ever lived has gone through a exploratory phase. They do stuff they normally wouldn't do because they want to figure out who they really are. I want you to experience the same thing, but on a less...hormonal level" Dean said. He started to walk to the next aisle and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. followed.

"Why does every human need to figure out who they are? Have they not been themselves for their entire lives? Should they not know themselves by then?" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. questioned.

"Well you see Cas. A lot of people are in situations where people tell them who they are and who they're supposed to be. People deal with it because it's all they've ever known, but after a while something snaps. Next thing you know you've got an earring and your lying naked in someone else's bed" Dean said as he patrolled the makeup aisle looking for some black eyeliner.

"I am going to assume that this conversation has taken a more personal tone" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. inferred. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"My dad was being a pain in the ass, I was coming to terms with liking dick, and my friend happened to have a cousin who owned a tattoo parlor which did piercings on the side" Dean said nonchalantly. Dean looked into his arms at the loot he had.

"I think project Punk Cas is ready for lift off"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"What do you think Cas" Dean said as he finished C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hair. Dean had shaped it into a Mohawk, thanks to C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s ability to instantly grow hair. Then he'd colored the tips of the Mohawk with the non-permanent blue hair dye he'd bought. He'd partially shaved just the sides of his head to make him look badass. He'd also shaved a cross into one side of his head, because why not. They'd used almost all of the eyeliner trying to give C.A.S.T.I.E.L. the best "I don't give a fuck" look. All in all, he looked pretty impressive.

"Not bad if I don't say so myself" Dean said as he admired his work.

"I admire the artistry, but I do not think I will be keeping this look" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. admitted. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't expect you to, but at least you get to experience being a rebellious kid for a little while" Dean said.

"I still do not see how this could help a person find themselves spiritually" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. confessed.

"It's just something different. Most kids aren't raised to look punk so they see it as a away to rebel. I doesn't really help and it doesn't last for more than a couple of months or years, but it's a faze that everyone has to go through" Dean explained. Suddenly Dean remembered something.

"Can you feel pain" He asked C.A.S.T.I.E.L. who shook his head no. Dean smiled and ran to his chest of drawers. At the bottom of his sock drawers was a tiny box. Dean brought it out and opened it. Inside where two earrings from his rebellious period. Two black disks no bigger than a half inch. Dean took out the earrings and showed them to C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"We could go all the way you know" Dean said as he shoes his friend the earrings.

"What do you mean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked.

"Well I could put these in real quick. It wouldn't hurt since you don't feel pain" Dean reminded. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at the black disks then back to Dean.

"I suppose if it will complete the process of my rebellious faze then go ahead" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. agreed. Dean smiled and began the admittedly gross process of shoving earrings into a virgin lobe. Nasty and not worth mentioning. After this had been done, it certainly made the look.

"Badass" Dean remarked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. attempted to smirk, but it came out as more a confused face.

"I agree" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean slapped him on the shoulder which sent alarms of pain up his arm.

"You still not gonna stay punk" Dean questioned. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded.

"I have enjoyed this experience, but it is certainly not me"

#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dean was working on this stupid cooling system in the new ship they'd gotten in when he noticed it. It wasn't immediately obvious, but nevertheless it was there. Dean look over at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and smirked. The android was in his regulation attire which was perfect down to every detail, all except for one. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had taken the liberty of keep in the earrings Dean had given him last night. Dean wasn't going to confront him about it, because C.A.S.T.I.E.L. would probably jerk them out of his head the moment he mentioned them. Dean kept quiet, because he'd done the job he'd set out it do in the first place. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was wearing something and doing something because he enjoyed it. For an android, that's about as rebellious as you can get.

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	7. Hell

Hello and welcome to the seventh chapter of this story. Today we're dealing with some deep shit so be prepared. Like th hyenas in The Lion King. ENJOY

(I've also been reminded that this chapter has some triggering things in it. If you are uncomfortable with the subject child abuse and domestic violence then this is something you need to avoid. It's not a plot building chapter anyway)

Four Months Later

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"What was it like growing up" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked Dean from across the table they where both sat at. Dean looked up at the android.

"What do you mean..exactly" Dean asked. Dean had learned that he needed to know exactly what C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was asking him about before he started talking.

"What was it like to grow. To go from a baby to a child to an adult" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean sighed.

"Well it isn't the same for everyone, but growing up wasn't easy for me" Dean admitted. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. leaned in towards Dean, no doubt because he'd seen someone do it before.

"Why" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked as his blue eyes glimmered in the light. Dean sighed heavily.

"Well it was okay until my brother turned 6 months old. My mom was an engineer on a starship and a fire started in the engine room...my dad was there but he went and got my brother and I into a escape pod. The ship blew up five minutes later. There was only one casualty" Dean recalled. He looked down at the table. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. really didn't know what to do in this situation. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, which made Dean looked up at him.

"I am sorry that you had to go through that" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as sincerely as he could. Dean gave him a half smile.

"It's okay Cas, that's been 30 years, I've had time to adjust" Dean told him. It wasn't entirely true. His mother's death was still a very sharp wound that he knew would never be healed, but he'd gotten to the point that he could go on with his day.

"What was it like after she passed" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked as he removed his hand from Dean's person.

"Hell" Dean responded without missing a beat. He ran his hands over his face and rubbed his temples. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. didn't want to sadden Dean anymore than he already was, but curiosity won him over.

"How so" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean peeked throught his fingers at the android. He let his hands fall from his face and looked C.A.S.T.I.E.L. in his eyes.

"My dad was an overbearing asshole, so obsessed with his wife's death that he forget to raise his sons. He drank from the time he got up to the time he went to bed. He'd yell at the top of his lungs whenever we didn't do something he liked, which was everything. He'd beat me, but not Sammy. I kept him from hurting Sammy. He got a dishonorable discharge for coming to work drunk and yelling to the station captain about killing my mom. I had to keep two jobs from freshman year till Sam graduated so that we'd have food to eat, because dad wasn't doing to do it. Captain Singer tried to adopt us when I was ten, because he was a friend of mom's and he saw how dad was treating us, but dad refused to sign us over. I was so scared to tell my dad that I was gay because I knew he'd kill me. Even when I did tell him he told me that he should have left me in that starship. That's the last thing he ever said to me...that he should have left me to die. I'm just thankful I never have to see the son of a bitch again for as long as I live." Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. listened quietly as Dean told his story. He couldn't sympathize with Dean's emotions, but he could sense the hurt Dean was feeling.

"That does indeed sound like hell" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean nodded.

"Sometimes I wish I was like you. Sometime I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. squinted his eyes at Dean.

"I assure you Dean. No matter how bad your life experiences have been, you do not want to be me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said firmly. Dean sighed.

"Cas I'd rather never feel love then have to deal with the pain" Dean told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked sternly at Dean.

"Dean. It is hell being an android. I watched as my brothers where created and promptly destroyed because they had some minor flaw in them. I wanted to feel sadness, angry, rage, any emotion that I knew I should be feeling, but I could not. I had three brothers before and now I have none. M.I.C.H.A.E.L was the first. He was perfect. He had no emotions, he was a genius even for an android, but he was so loyal to our creators that he started to attack others in their defense. He was deactivated 7 months after I was activated. Then L.U.C.I.F.E.R. began to hate anyone who was not an android. He wanted to purge the world of any organic lifeforms. He was deactivated 2 months after I was activated. G.A.B.R.I.E.L. did not want to be a servant. He did not want to be on either side. They deactivated him because he showed doubt. A human emotion. I cannot feel, I cannot doubt, I cannot be selfish, I cannot mourn. Grief is a blessing. Hell is seeing your siblings die in front of you, knowing that if you care about them then you will die too. That is hell Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he got up in a angry fashion. Dean just stared at the being in front of him.

"Are you angry Cas" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. expressionless face glared at him, telling Dean that he'd said the wrong thing.

"Pardon my language Dean, but get the fuck away from me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said calmly. Something about the word fuck said without any emotion made it ten times scarier.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dean knocked on the door of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s quarters. It'd taken him weeks on convince C.A.S.T.I.E.L. that he deserved to have quarters instead of standing in the engineering room until everyone showed up. No response came from the other side of the door. Dean considered knocking again, but what was the use. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was as close as he could be to being mad at Dean. He didn't want to see him. Dean looked down at his hands where he held a letter. No one writes letters these days. Dean thought C.A.S.T.I.E.L. might like to see living history, and it also double as an 'I'm sorry for being an asshole' note. Dean huffed and left the letter at the base of the door. Then he got up and left before anyone could see him making a fool out of himself.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

C.A.S.T.I.E.L. approached his quarters approximately 0.006 seconds ahead of schedule. When he got inside he would sit down in the chair that was in the right of the room and read some interesting files about frog mating rituals he had found. When he arrived at the door he saw that a small parcel had been placed at the foot of his door. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. bent down to pick it up. His eyes scanned the envelope and discovered that it only contained a handwritten letter, no technology whatsoever. It was a pale blue envelope with the words "To Cas" written in choppy letters on one side of it. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had read about letters before. They where an early form of communication amongst humans until the invention of such things as the telegraph and computer. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. decided he would wait until he entered his quarters to open the letter. He entered his entrance code into his door and walked into his quarters. He placed the envelope on a nearby table while he search for something to open the envelope with. It was traditional to use a letter opener, but C.A.S.T.I.E.L. did not own one. He was going to have to improvise. He did not want to rip open the letter, it was a piece of living history after all. Perhaps if he applied some gentle heat to the envelope the glue would become less tactile. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. went into his closet and retrieved his iron. Thankful nothing much had happened with the evolution of the iron. He heated the envelope until it gracefully popped open. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. one, envelope zero. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. retrieved the letter from the envelope and opened it gently.

Dear Cas,

I'm sorry about the things that I said. Both of our childhoods sucked. It was never my intention to offend you. When I heard we where going to be getting the first android ever created successfully at our base to see if it would be viable in other bases I was ecstatic, especially when I heard that you had specialized in engineering. I thought you'd be an amazing piece of tech to observe, which you are, but your more than that. I thought you'd be different. I thought you'd be a robot, and that you'd be glad you aren't human. I never expected that you'd be more human than most of the humans I know. Sure you can't feel emotions, but you desire the things humans desire most. You want freedom, love, you want to be you. I've refered to you as a being in both my professional and personal life, but damn it all if you are just as much a person as I am. Which is why I'm willing to break a deal with you. If you want to be mad at someone or happy about something, come and tell me. I'll be happy or mad or sad for the both of us. Right now I'm mad at myself because I know that if you could you'd be mad at me to. I'm hoping that you'll change your mind so I can stop being mad at myself.

Love,

Dean

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dean was sitting at his work station when C.A.S.T.I.E.L. walked into work the next morning. Dean dared to turn around and looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. who was looking at him.

"You look very happy today Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said before turned around and going away in another direction. Dean smiled...for the both of them.

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment/kudos, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	8. Fuck It

There is destiel in this chapter I SWEAR. ENJOY

Four Months Later

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Do you think Rachel in linguistics is sexually attracted to me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked randomly in the middle of lunch with his friends. This question caused Sam to laugh, Charlie to chuckle, and Dean to almost choke on his chicken enchilada.

"WHat" Dean asked as he gasped for breath.

"Do you think Rachel in linguist-"

"I heard what you said Cas, but I...I'm confused" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded his head.

"I understand your confusion. I have expressed curiously in relationships before, but I have never acted upon them. I have decided that since there is a station gala in approximately one week that I should try to acquired a date for said event" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. reasoned. Sam and Charlie looked at Dean who was trying to keep a neutral expression.

"I don't think Rachel is your type Cas" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. tilted his head.

"Why do you say that Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. questioned. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Because she's 81 and she lost her husband a year ago to old age" Dean told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. paused then nodded his head in understanding. Dean shook his head, this guy was going to be the end of him.

"Why don't you go with one of us" Charlie said suddenly. She received a swift kick in the shin from under the table.

"I was under the impression that you are not supposed to court friends" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"Woah, court? I thought you where just gonna take the person to the gala" Dean said as he tried to steer this conversation into another direction, but failing because he mentioned the gala.

"Dean, this will be my first attempt at a romantic relationship and I would like it to be somewhat substantial" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told him. Dean sighed.

"Um...what about Kate from medical" Dean suggested. Sam shook his head.

"No, she's dating that guy on Delta Omega 6, you know the one with yak hair pants" Sam reminded him. Dean sneered as the image came to his head.

"What about Ryan in accounting...or do you not swing that way" Charlie asked C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"I believe I'm pansexual. I really don't see an importance in gender...or species for that matter...except for androids" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. specified. Charlie nodded her head.

"Either way he isn't going out with Ryan. Ryan is an asshole who borrows pencils and never gives them back" Sam said. The group looked at Sam with a confused face.

"It was a mechanical pencil" Sam said defensively. Immediately the entire group understood and continued with their mission.

"What about Damian in janitorial" Charlie suggested. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Damian has three heads Charlie" Dean said. Charlie shrugged.

"You never know what Cas is into" Charlie said. Then Dean looked at the android.

"What exactly are you into Cas" He asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see any particular advantages in any physical traits over the other. They all seem adequate to me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told them. The group rolled their eyes.

"Ok Cas how about this. Close your eyes" Dean ordered. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. closed his eyes.

"Now picture the most perfect being. They are flawless in every way. Are you picturing them" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded.

"Now describe them" Dean asked. The group moved I closer. They wouldn't miss a word of this for the world.

"Green eyes. Not an emerald green or hazel, but the color of grass on a Sunday after it rains" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. described. Dean rolled his grass green eyes.

"Less metaphorical please" Dean requested.

"Blonde hair, it's almost brown but it's still blonde" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Charlie and Sam looked in a certain person's direction, but that's not important.

"Their face is very symmetrical. They are also quite tall, but not tall enough to be considered significant" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. stated. Sam coughed and it sounded oddly like he said Dean.

"They have freckles across their nose, they are faint but they exist" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean's heart was beating out of his chest as Charlie and Sam where trying not to giggle profusely.

"Open your eyes Cas" Sam said to the android. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. did so.

"Dude I know exactly who you should take to the gala" Sam said all the while giggling. Charlie jabbed him in the ribs, but she was giggling to so it didn't have any weight behind it. Dean was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Who" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked.

"Dean. You should take Dean. You just described him perfectly" Sam told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s perfect look of calm was overcome with a slight look of distress and confusion.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I will find my own date to the gala" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he abruptly got up and left the table without another word. The group went silent. Dean was looking at C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'e empty seat in confusion. What had just happened.

"Dude, did you just get friend-zoned" Charlie said aloud. Dean sighed angrily as he began to pick up his stuff.

"I don't know what the hell you two did, but you pissed off Cas" Dean said as he began to get up.

"We didn't do anything. We just told him he should date you. That's what you want, right" Sam asked. Dean stood up.

"Well maybe it's not what he wants" Dean said harshly.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dean was hurriedly walking down the many corridors that would take him to C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s quarters. His head was swimming with all of the thoughts running through his head. 'He thinks your the perfect human' 'He got pissed when they said he should take you' 'Your in love with him'. Dean shook his head to try and clear his mind. This was about C.A.S.T.I.E.L., not himself. As C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s door came into view a sudden rush of nerve fell over Dean. What if C.A.S.T.I.E.L. didn't want to be friends anymore? What if he'd found out that Dean loved him and he was uncomfortable with that? What if he wanted to transfer to another station? What if he loved him back? Dean pushed these thoughts out of his head as he knocked one the door.

"Cas...you in there" Dean said to the door. A few seconds later the doors swooshed open and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was on the other side.

"What the hell was that about Cas" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. didn't respond, but motioned for Dean to enter. Dean stepped inside the door and the two men where standing awkwardly in the middle of the room as the door swooshed close.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, Sam and Charlie where just joking" Dean said. The words went against every fiber in his being, but he said them.

"I am very confused Dean. I have been hearing things around the station that...make little sense to me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L said. Dean looked into the eyes of his android...wait...his android. Why did that sound so good?

"What kind of things Cas" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. gave Dean a weird look and then went to sit down on his couch. Dean followed him and sat down facing him.

"I have been hearing things about you. Things that do not seem plausible" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. admitted.

"Did someone tell you that Ash and I made out last summer, because I would like to say in my defense that it was an accident" Dean said as he tried to fix the moment with some humor. It didn't work.

"I have heard people around the station comment on...us. They say that you have romantic feelings for me. Sam and Charlie even commented on it today saying that my vision of a perfect being was you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. stated. Dean's stomach had dropped five times since C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had started speaking.

"Cas, people say dumb things. They like to start rumors for their own amusement" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked directly at Dean and Dean thought he might faint.

"Dean, many rumors begin with grains of truth. I must ask...do you have romantic feelings for me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked Dean. Dean's mind was racing. To be or not to be. Tell him the truth or keep living a lie. Ruin their friendship or begin their relationship.

"I'm not going to lie to you Cas...fuck it, I love you" Dean said before his mind could tell him to stop. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s eyes widened slightly and his hands shot up to his ears. He bent his legs up to touch his chest.

"Cas what's wrong" Dean asked worriedly.

"Do not say that Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said in a distressed tone. Dean was confused.

"Don't say what Cas" Dean asked him.

"Do not say you love me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told him. Dean had never been more taken aback in his entire life.

"What" Dean said, it was all he could manage. Dean looked at the android whose hands where still over his ears, in a child like attempt to erase Dean's words from existence.

"Do not say you love me Dean. Never tell me you love me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told him. Dean's heart was physically hurting.

"Cas, why are you acting like this" Dean asked. It was like C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had retreated. Usually when he heard something that upset him he'd brush it off in a few moments. Now he was acting like someone had physically burned him. Dean looked at the cowering C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and became angry. He grabbed C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hands and with all his might he ripped them away from his head.

"Stop acting like a damn child Cas and tell me what's wrong" Dean demanded.

"You told me you loved me. That is what is wrong" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. confessed. Dean's tight grip on C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hands loosened.

"What's wrong with that" Dean asked.

"I do not want you to love me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"Well it's not really your decision Cas" Dean said as he totally let go of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hands.

"What's so wrong with me loving you" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at Dean.

"Then you would have to love me, and that is something I would never want for you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told him.

"Why wouldn't you want that. I love you Cas. You make me happy. Your my best friend and the time that we've spent together has been the happiest time of my life. I love you, how could that ever be bad" Dean asked him.

"Dean, you might love me, but I do not love you. I never can love you. I would rather you be with someone you do not love, than to be with someone who could never love you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. confessed.

"Well it isn't your choice Cas" Dean defended.

"I do have a choice Dean. You said it yourself that I am as human as you are and that means I have a choice. I want you to be happy and you could never be happy if your with me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean felt a few tears start to fall down his face. The love of his life wouldn't let him love him.

"Cas. I could never be happy with anyone but you" Dean told him. Dean moved his hand and placed it on top of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s.

"You will Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told him. Dean's hidden rage sudden decided to burst to the surface. Dean jumped up from the couch and stood over C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"And what do you think is going to happen to you Cas. You want a relationship, but you don't want anyone to suffer being in love with someone who can't love them back. Are you just gonna find a bitch that you hate so you can feel justified. I love you Cas. I've loved you from the moment I saw you and I'm never going to stop. I don't care that you can't love me-"

"WELL I DO DEAN" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. yelled. Dean stopped his rampage.

"Leave" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said sternly. Dean took a deep breath and did just that.

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	9. Fascinating, Yes Beautiful, No

This is the ninth chapter of this story. Cool Cool. ENJOY

One Week Later

"I'll make you a promise. If you'll take me to the gala, give me one night, then I promise I'll stop loving you"

"Agreed"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"You look very handsome Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he picked Dean up from his quarters. All staff members where made to where black pants with matching tight black turtlenecks. Dean looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. who looked like sex on a stick.

"You look good too, Cas" Dean responded.

"Shall we" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as they began to make their way down the hall to the elevator. The walk and ride down was completely silent. Once the ride was over the elevator opened up into a marvelous party scene. The mess hall had been decorated with elegant things that rivaled any actual ballroom. Dean saw an empty table over the corner and he walked the two of them over to it. They sat awkwardly in silence as the party around them was in full swing. Everyone was dancing slowly with their partners and Dean was sitting awkwardly with the most handsome man on the station.

"Would you like to dance" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked Dean. Dean looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. who had, without Dean noticing, stood up and held his hand out to Dean. Dean smirked at him and took his hand. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. led them out onto the dance floor just as the next song was beginning. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. turned and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck while Dean curled his arms around the small of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s back. They began to sway as the song When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers started to play. Maybe a earlier 21th century boy band wasn't the best first song to dance to, but that is neither here nor there. Dean couldn't help but look at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and thinking how perfect this was. He was going to milk this one night for all it was worth.

When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When your right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes

C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at Dean. He really was the most perfect human he had ever seen. He was his best friend, and the only person who understood him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. couldn't ruin Dean's life. If he had to sacrifice Dean's friendship in order to give Dean the gift of love then that's what he was going to do.

When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When your right here by my side

When I hold you in my arms

I know that it's forever

I just gotta let you know

I never wanna let you go

When you look me in the eyes

As the song came to an end the two men pulled apart and silently made their way back to their table. The once uninhabited table, was now inhabited by Sam, his date Jess, Charlie, her date Dorothy, and Ash who had worn the required uniform, but cut the sleeves off of it. Dean and Cas sat in their seats without saying a word to the group.

"So I see you decided to take our advice" Charlie said cheekily. This comment received a jab in the ribs from Dorothy and a glare from Dean.

"I suppose so" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he took a sip from the complimentary champagne at the table. He couldn't get drunk, but he needed to do something besides awkwardly be in this group. Sam saw the two and wanted to smash their head together. The idiots where dancing around each other for some dumb reason.

"So Cas, doesn't Dean look good tonight" Sam commented. The entire group gave Sam weird looks.

"I commented on that already this evening once I had noticed it, but I find it slightly disturbing that you noticed as well" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Everyone at the table silently agreed. Sam shrugged and Dean rolled his eyes at his stupid brother. Suddenly a few loud taps came over the room. Everyone looked at the head of the room where the noises had come from. At the head table their captain stood in front of a microphone. Dean had almost forgotten why they here having a gala in the first place. Today they where honoring excellence in the workplace. The gala was usually pretty upper class until after the awards where handed out, then they started playing fast songs and people got drunk.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our annual excellence is the workplace gala...I'm just gonna rush through these so we can start having some fun it'd that's ok with y'all" Captain Singer said. No objections came from the crowd so he continued on.

"Ok then. Most improved is Mike Reynold. Thanks for not blowing anything up this quarter Mike. The most important workers in the science, accounting, security, engineering and any other fields are as follows. Jessica Moore, Luis Wallis, Penelope Rodham, Dean Winchester, Harleen Jacobs, Keran Alexander, and Sei'Lok. The winner of the most productive field is medical. Finally the award for the MVP of the station is a person I think everyone can agree diserves this more than anyone else, and no it isn't me. It's Castiel. So congrats Cas. All of the winners can come and get their stuff later. Now we can have fun" Captain Singer rattled off. His completion of the speech was met with applause from the crowd. Dean beamed at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. who seemed unaffected.

"Cas you just won the biggest award" Dean told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at the blonde man.

"You won an award also Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean sighed.

"Yeah but that was only against my own department and everyone I work with besides you is am idiot" Dean told him. Ash made an offended huff that Dean chose to ignore.

"I was not the obvious choice Dean. The obvious choice would have been Alexis Cooper, she solved the ventilation problem we have been having problems with, or Commander Crowley, he took over for Captain Singer when he got sick" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean sighed.

"Our 'ventilation problem' was a broken air conditionor in the rec room, and Commanded Crowley is the first officer, it's his job to take over for the Captian" Dean told him.

"Perhaps those where bad examples, but I am certainly not the correct choice" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean groaned.

"Cas you won a major award, get over it" Dean told him. At that moment a very upbeat song began to play and the others sitting at the table decided to go have fun instead of watching Dean and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. argue. Dean decided to drop it and instead look at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. didn't show any emotions, but right one he seemed happy. He look at the crowd and observed as his co-workers danced with each other. He saw their happiness and was able to feel it through them. It kinda made Dean happy just knowing that C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was happy on some level. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. turned his head to see Dean staring at him.

"What is the matter Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean lazily smiled.

"Nothing" He replied softly.

"Then why are you looking at me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean smiled again.

"Because your beautiful" Dean told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. didn't know how to respond. No one had ever called him beautiful. Fascinating, yes. Beautiful, no.

"Thank you Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told him. Dean smiled more which made Cas...fond.

"Would you care to dance again" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean laughed.

"Are you sure your ready for that Cas. You where really out of your element at that party a while back" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L let out a huffed that seemed very unnatural.

"I've been practicing Dean. I'm sure I could out dance you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean chuckled.

"Hey I never said I was a dancing expert. I'm sure a newborn horse could out dance me" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s eyes widened.

"Did you just inadvertently call me a foal" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said in mock offense. Dean laughed fully.

"Hell yeah I did" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. squinted and dragged the two of them out to the dance floor. A jiving song began as C.A.S.T.I.E.L. tried to out dance Dean.

A little bit of Monica in my life

A little bit of Erica by my side

A little bit of Rita is all I need

A little bit of Tina is what I see

A little bit of Sandra in the sun

A little bit of Mary all night long

A little bit of Jessica here I am

A little bit of you makes me your man

An awkward white boy and an android having a dance battle soon drew a small crowd. Especially when Dean started doing a very pore rendition of the Moonwalk to combat C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s highly advanced pop it and lock it skills. After the song was over the two limped away with what little dignity they had left.

"It should by illegal for you to do the robot" Dean said as they sat back down at their table. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. glared at Dean.

"Then you should not get to do the running man" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. argued. Dean laughed loudly. As he was calming down he let slip something he shouldn't have.

"I love you, Cas" Dean said. Dean didn't stop smiling so he wouldn't draw attention to his mistake, but C.A.S.T.I.E.L. never missed anything.

"Can we go somewhere else Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean calmed down.

"Like where" Dean asked.

"The observation deck" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. replied. The observation deck. The dark, private, deck that allowed anyone to look out and gaze at the universe. Also known as that station's equivalent of lovers lane.

"Lead the way"

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	10. A Wilted Flower

This is the HALFWAY POINT. LET ALL REJOICE. Also this is where stuff goes down, so prepare yourselves. I'm sorry I didn't upload this yesterday, but I'm help plan my school's prom and it's this Saturday so things are kinda down to the wire. Which means I might not be able to upload on Saturday either, but we'll see how it plays out. So anyways...ENJOY

A Few Mintues Later

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dean and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. walked hand in hand onto the observation deck. It was dark and had massive windows so the stars where easily visible. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. sat down in the middle of the deck and Dean slid in next to him. Their fingers where intertwined, Dean's head was resting on C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s shoulder, and they both where staring into the glorious unknown that is space. It was damn near perfect.

"What did you want to talk to me about Cas" Dean asked. He probably want going to get dumped since he'd been taken to the most romantic place on the station, but with C.A.S.T.I.E.L. you never knew.

"I would like to talk about our relationship" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean's heartbeat rose.

"I know you don't want one Cas, but if you're feeling guilty or whatever your equivalent is then let me assure you that tonight will probably hold me over for the rest of my life" Dean said. Of course he was lying through his teeth. Tonight was like slow torture. Like arriving at Disneyland, but being unable to enjoy it because you know you're gonna be leaving in a few days.

"Dean, I don't mean to upset you-"

"Well you are Cas. You aren't gonna go through life making everyone happy. You're gonna break hearts and smash dreams and you'e gonna have to live with it" Dean told him as he took his head off of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s shoulder. Dean scooted to the wall on one end of the deck and curled his knees up to his chest.

"I understand that I will not be able to please everyone, but I would at least like to please you" Cas said. Dean looked up at his best friend. His fucking best friend.

"Well you're doing a shit job of it" Dean jabbed. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked almost sad. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. scooted to the wall opposite Dean. He assumed the same position and glared at Dean. They sat in silence a long while before either of them spoke.

"Dean, if we where to start a romantic relationship then you would be enslaving yourself to someone who could never return you affections. Someone who is cold, uncaring, and if I allowed that to happen then I could never forgive myself. I will not destroy the best of you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"There is no "best of me" Cas" Dean rebutted.

"The ability to love, that is what makes you my favorite person. You love everyone. You love Sam, you love Charlie, you even love your tyrant of a father even after he mistreated you, and above all else you love me. A machine who is not fit to look at you, let alone be loved by you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean sighed heavily into his knees.

"But you are worthy you stupid asshole. Your the greatest thing this universe has never seen. You are ten times better than any person in every respect. I'd be crazy not to love you. Everyone should be in love with you" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L shook his head in disagreement.

"Then why is everyone not up here right now Dean. Why isn't Sam begging to be in a relationship? Why isn't Benny? If everyone is supposed to love me then why are you the only one doing it?" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean shocked his head.

"Well first of all Sammy and Benny are straight. Secondly, because most of them have got a stick up their ass about you being an android, but they don't see what I see. I see a person who is trying so damn hard to be accepted and liked. I see a person who can be hurt and can feel joy, but everyone is telling him that he can't. I see you for who you really are, and after seeing that person no one else in the universe will ever hold a candle to them" Dean told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at the human sitting across from him.

"I get the sense that you are pushing me into this wether I want it or not" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said meekly. Dean's demeanor soften. He was kinda being an ass about this whole situation. What if C.A.S.T.I.E.L. wasn't interested, but he was trying to be nice about it.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way...I'm just...I want to know what you want" Dean said.

"I do not want anything"

"Bullshit. Cas, forget what people have been telling you since day one. Forget your programming, forget anything I've said, forget it all. Everyone, including me, has been telling you what you want or what you don't want since the day you where activated. It's your turn. What do you want" Dean asked as he looked directly into the piercing blue eyes of the android. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked back at him with the same sort of intensity.

"You" he said softly. Dean cracked a small smile.

"I want you Dean. I have never wanted something more in my entire life. I have wanted to fit in, I have wanted to feel, but none of that is compared to the want I feel for you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said in a dark voice. Dean felt shivers going up his spine.

"Then why do you keep denying us what we want" Dean asked.

"Your like a beautiful flower Dean. I looked at you everyday in the garden. I think about how beautiful you would look if I held you, but I know if I pick you then you would wilt and become a horrid mess. If I give into temptation then you will wilt and I will be to blame. I will not soil you just so I came claim you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. confessed.

"Cas, even if you don't pick that flower it's gonna wilt. Sure it might take longer, but it'll wilt all the same. Wouldn't you rather love something then let it go than never love something at all" Dean told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked away from Dean. They sat in silence for a while, it made Dean nervous.

"Dean, will you come close to me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean nodded and crawled over to C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s side of the deck. He sat criss-crossed in front of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Closer" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. requested. Dean's brow furrowed in confusion but he did as C.A.S.T.I.E.L. requested. Dean moved in closer to C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and rested his head on C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s knees. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at him deeply.

"Closer" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said again. Dean sighed and playfully shook his head. He pulled C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s knees apart and slid his body between them. He wrapped his arms around C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s waist and rested his head on his stomach. He spread his legs out behind him and hoped that this was close enough, because if it wasn't, the next step was literally sucking his dick.

"Dean, do you promise that if I ever become to much for you that you will leave me on the spot" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean looked up at his beautiful android.

"I'll try" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hand reached up and twisted a lock of Dean's blonde hair.

"Then I must ask you if you will be my boyfriend Dean Winchester" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said calmly. Dean smiled widely.

"Do you really have to ask" Dean said. All of a sudden the impulses that Dean has been holding back for months vanished as Dean leaned forward. His arms found themselves curving around C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s neck as he lovely kissed the hell out of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.. Dean thought that kissing C.A.S.T.I.E.L. would be cold, really cold, but this was warm, almost cozy. His lips where like clouds and he could fly through them for ages. A few seconds after Dean had made his move, C.A.S.T.I.E.L. began to respond. He moved against Dean in a surprising adequate first attempt. Seems like he'd been doing his research. Dean deepened the kiss and shoved his whole body against C.A.S.T.I.E.L's like he need to know that this was real. Dean felt as two strong arms wrapped themselves around his neck and they pulled him in even deeper. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s legs even wrapped themselves around Dean's was it to prevent him from going anywhere. Dean chuckled. For not being able to feel emotions, C.A.S.T.I.E.L. sure did like being kissed. Unfortunately Dean was not an android and the need for air was looming over his head. Dean pulled away softly and barely left any space between C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and himself. Dean felt his own hot breath repelling itself off of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s skin. Dean leaned in for a short peck on the lips which he quickly pulled away from.

"I love you" He whispered between them.

"I know" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"I know you did not just Han Solo me"

Cool cool right. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	11. June Cleaver Was Secretly A Man

Hello and welcome to this chapter. Again I'm sorry this wasn't uploaded Saturday, but I had my junior prom on Saturday. It was great gatsby themed, I was dressed on purple, my bestie own prom queen, all in all it was a merry time. But y'all don't care about that. You care about Dean and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. making out and stuff. So...ENJOY

**_One Month Later_**

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Hey Cas would you toss me a beer" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded and retrieved the beverage from the cooler in the rec room. Dean, C.A.S.T.I.E.L., Sam, Ash, Benny, and Kevin, Sam's friends from medical, where all having a guy's night out.

"Here you are darling" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he handed the beer to Dean. Snickers where heard from the other guys as Dean's face went red.

"Cas, we've talked about this. Cool it with the pet names" Dean told him as C.A.S.T.I.E.L. sat down. Dean instinctively wrapped his arm around his shoulder like some smooth teenager. They'd only been going out for a month and only publicly for a week, but being with C.A.S.T.I.E.L. came naturally to him. Except when it came to pet names.

"I do not understand your problem with them. Part of being in a romantic relationship is showing affection. One way to do this is to call each other by...I believe the term is pet names. I am only trying to show you how much I care for you beloved" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. A few sarcastic 'awws' came from the group of guys next to them. Dean certainly did not turn around and give them a death glare.

"Listen Cas, I know you care about me, and I really appreciate that your trying here. I've just never been good with PDA" Dean confessed. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s face contorted in a look of confusion.

"On the contrary. I think you are very adept and eager to commit PDA" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. rebutted. Dean was confused now.

"No, I am not adept and eager to commit public displays of affection" Dean told his boyfriend. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. suddenly understood.

"I apologize for my mistake Dean. I assumed that PDA stood for private displays of affection, which is something you are very adept and eager to commit" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. corrected. Dean's face was red from embarrassment, and it was almost as red as the other guy's faces where from laughing so hard.

"Hey Cas" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. acknowledged him.

"Yes sweetheart" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean sighed internally.

"Please shut up

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Dean will you please hold my hand" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean sighed. They where in the elevator with Charlie and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. thought that this was the most appropriate time to ask that.

"Why" Dean asked in an annoyed tone.

"We've held hands before Dean. I don't understand you apprehension" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean huffed.

"It was different then Cas" Dean whined.

"Dean John Winchester hold you boyfriend's fucking hand" Charlie scolded from her spot in the elevator. Dean sighed and accepted defeated. He slowly reached out his hand to find C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s. He kept his head down the entire time and as their fingers began to intertwine his face grew redder and redder. They all stood like this until the unbearably long elevator ride ended. It opened and immediately Dean let go of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hand. Charlie gave him a disapproving look as the stepped onto their floor.

"I will see you two later. Have a nice meeting" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Oh yeah, Dean and Charlie had to go to an officer's meeting whilst C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had to go to a similar meeting down the hall. The two nodded goodbye to C.A.S.T.I.E.L. as he walked away from them. As soon as he had left their sight, Charlie's pleasant demeanor changed into a violently angry one. She started punching Dean's arm, which hurt more than he thought it would.

"WHat the HEll Charlie" Dean said as his words rose in volume with each hit. Charlie stopped her barrage when she heard the stupid question.

"How dare you treat Cas like that. He has a hard enough time coming to terms with you loving him and now your making him think that you hate him" Charlie said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas doesn't think I hate him. I don't hate him at all" Dean said. Charlie huffed angrily.

"Well anyone looking at you wouldn't know that. They'd think you hated being with him the way you act. You won't let him call you pet names, you won't let him hold hands with you, I even saw you denying him a kiss when you saw Sam coming down the hall" Charlie told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't want my brother to see us kissing, and I'm sorry that I don't want to feel immaculate because I'm called sweetheart and darling all the time, and I'm sorry that I feel really awkward holding my boyfriend's hand while my best friends watches on. It makes me feel like I'm standing naked in front of a crowd. What Cas and I have is private and I don't want the whole damn station to know about our business" Dean argued. Charlie shook her head.

"I could understand that if you weren't out you'd be more conservative. If you and Cas weren't public I'd get why you wouldn't want to kiss or hold hands. If our society still looked down on being gay then I'd understand why you'd be cautious. I don't get why you still want to hide even though everyone accepts you, and your madly in love with him" Charlie argued back. Dean was really frustrated.

"Because Cas is mine Charlie. Those moments between us are ours. They aren't yours, or Sam's, or anyone else's. When I kiss him I only want it to be us in that moment. I don't want you there. Every time we touch each other it's special, and I don't want to cheapen it by having my friends laughing at us or telling us how cute we are" Dean said and with that he dropped their conversation and walked to the meeting room.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Honey I'm home" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he walked into Dean's quarters. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. hadn't seen Dean since they where in the elevator together so he was eager to see him. Dean popped his head out of his bedroom and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. Dean crossed the room and welcomed Cas home with a tender kiss.

"Where did you here that, babe" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s waist.

"I was familiarizing myself with Earth American media in the fifties and many husbands greets their wives in such a way when they arrived home" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smirked.

"You calling me a wife" Dean said sarcastically. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. shook his head.

"Certainly not. Unless June Cleaver was a secretly a man" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean chuckled and kissed C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s forehead.

"Hey why don't you go change out of your uniform and we watch a movie together" Dean asked.

"Can we watch The Fellowship of the Ring" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean smirked.

"Hell yeah we can" He said. Dean released his hold on C.A.S.T.I.E.L. So he could go change. Once C.A.S.T.I.E.L. has left his sight he flopped down on the couch and pulled out his communicator. He opened his Twitter app and scrolled through his timeline. There where the usual tweets.

_Sam Winchester moosewinchester_

_I swear if I have to clean up one more puke pile in the rec room I'm quitting #learntoholdyourliquor_

There where not really vague insulting tweets

_Charlie Bradbury hermioneismyhomegurl_

_That awkward moment when an android has more emotions than a human being #PDAisok_

And then there where the surprising ones that you didn't expect.

_C.A.S.T.I.E.L. castheandroid _

_Going home to see Dean. I hope I have got the hang of this tweeting thing _

Dean clicked on the tweet and saw that it led to a recently undiscovered page. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had a twitter...oh this was great. Dean read through a few tweet and discovered that Charlie had helped him make it a few weeks ago. That must be why the description looked like it was made by a sixteen year old girl.

_C.A.S.T.I.E.L | Android | Engineer | Taken_

Dean smiled a little to much at the last one. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s profile pick was a picture of him pulling a perfect duck face. That was probably Charlie's doing. His header photo was a picture of the two of them holding hands in the elevator. Dean's face was very red and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was looking at him very contently. It warmed Dean's heart, and also pissed him off that he didn't see that Charlie secretly took the picture.

"I am back" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. announced as he entered the room. Dean turned off his phone and greeted his boyfriend with open arms.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Charles scrolled through twitter hoping to see if Dean had replied to her bitchy tweet. What she got was a little better.

_Dean Winchester piesandimpalas_

_Watching Lotr with my baby #inlove #frodoswaggins_

_Dean Winchester piesandimpalas_

_NO moosewinchester IM NOT WATCHING LOTR WITH MY CAR #LITTLEBROTHERSSUCK_

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	12. Never Have I Ever

ENJOY

4 Months Later

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"What's it like having sex with an android" Sam asked very loud in the middle of the mess hall. Dean nearly choked on his food and thanked God that C.A.S.T.I.E.L. wasn't here to hear Sam.

"Really" Dean responded when he had finished choking. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I was just wondering. It can't be the same as having sex with a human" Sam persisted. Dean really didn't want to talk to his brother about his sex life.

"Sam, I'm not talking about this" Dean told him. Sam ignored him.

"Who tops? Can he make his ass loose on will? Do you have to use WD-40 instead of lube? Does he...finish and is it like regular or is it something else like motor oil" Sam asked. Dean was horrified and bewildered at the same time.

"What the hell goes on in your sick mind" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"It's isn't just me. Everyone on the station is wondering about it" Sam said. Dean was shocked.

"Your trying to tell me that the entire station is obsessed on how Cas and I have sex" Dean said in disbelief. Sam nodded.

"Yeah so I really need you to answer my questions. I've got a bet going with Steve in medical that Cas can make his dick any size he wants. I keep telling Steve that it's ridiculous, but he's pretty persistent" Sam told Dean. Dean sighed heavily.

"Well I'm sorry I can't help you Sam, but I know just as much as you do when it comes to Cas' dick" Dean said. Sam's expression changed to a look of confusion.

"What do you mean" Sam asked. Dean didn't respond. He just looked down and started rearranging the food on his plate. Suddenly there was a drawn out gasp from Sam.

"You haven't had sex yet" Sam asked loudly. Dean looked up quickly and smacked Sam on the side of the head.

"Keep your fucking voice down" Dean told him. Sam's face was radiant.

"I can't believe it. Dean 'Playboy' Winchester hasn't had sex with his boyfriend" Sam said astonished. Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's the one Sammy. I don't want to mess this up" Dean said.

"Dean the longest relationship you've ever had in your life was with Lisa Braeden in high school and you only dated for a month. You probably had sex with her twenty times" Sam said.

"23 times" Dean corrected. If your gonna pretend to be straight then you might as well do it right.

"Whatever...I've just never know you to wait this long to do anything" Sam said. Dean shrugged.

"Cas is different. So I can't just behave like I did with all of the others. Lisa and I may have had something good together but we where so obsessed with having sex that I never got to know her" Dean said. Sam shrugged.

"It could also have been due to the fact that your a flaming homosexual" Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and threw his plastic fork at Sam. Sam dogged it and laughed in his bother's face. A war began and the conversation was totally forgotten.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Never have I ever had sex on grass" Charlie said as she held up six fingers. Janice from accounting slowly put her finger down which amassed giggles from most everyone in the room. Charlie and a few other girls from the station where having a 'slumber party' of sorts. They'd already played two rounds of beer pong when Cassie Robinson from security suggested that they play Never Have I Ever. The twist being that they all had to be sexual questions.

"Your turn Castiel" Charlie said. Oh and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had been invited to. He told Charlie that Dean was going to be out all night and she invited him to party with the girls. So far it was a success. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had excellent aim and unsurprisingly he had yet to put down a finger in Never Have I Ever. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at the group.

"Um...never have I ever...masturbated" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said cautiously. He still wasn't sure if he was doing this right, and sexual stuff wasn't his area of expertise. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes and groaned as they put down their fingers.

"We are so out of our league" Dorothy said. Now it was Jess' turn.

"Ok...um...never have I ever...sucked a guy's dick" Jess said. Two girls put their fingers down. The entire group looked at those who hadn't. Two lesbians and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. This was a wild night folks.

"Poor Dean" Charlie said. The girls laughed, but C.A.S.T.I.E.L. didn't.

"What is wrong with Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Charlie laughed some more.

"Cas, when your having sex there are a lot of things you can do. I'm not sure who many of things you've done, but if you haven't suck a dick in a relationship with two guys then you obviously haven't done a lot. Most guys like having their dick sucked because it feels like a person's insides, and it's pretty hot. Also there's tongue and a lot of other shit happening that you can't get from regular sex. You can do it with girl's to, except your just licking their vag" Charlie said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded.

"Thank you for the clarification" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Charlie smiled at him and then told Jo that it was her turn.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Ok Cas you've got this. Just one more and you've won the game. Say something that you know she's done that you haven't" Charlie said as she coached C.A.S.T.I.E.L. who was only one question away from winning the game. He was up against Cassie in what Carlie liked to call The Battle of Two Cas'. Cassie only had one finger left and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had nine. That one question about silicon had come out of nowhere.

"I believe I have it" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"Never have I ever had sex" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. There where several choruses of 'what' and 'huh's as Cassie lost.

"What do you mean you've never had sex" Charlie asked.

"I cannot lie. I have never had sex. I am a virgin" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. confessed. All of the girl's sighed in frustration.

"No wonder he won the game" Jo said.

"The whole dick sucking thing makes sense now" Dorothy said.

"Dean must have sever blue balls am I right" Jess said. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Cas, why haven't you and Dean had sex. He loves you, you care about him, and you two have been dating for a while now" Charlie said.

"It is to my understanding that four months isn't actually all that long it the span of human relationships" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"Yeah, but you process things at light speed. To you a day drags on for years. Four months is like an eternity to you" Charlie reminded him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded in agreement.

"For me it has been a long time, and I know that Dean has never been in a relationship for this long. I suppose I have never had occasion" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. The girls all rolled their eyes.

"Never had occasion my ass. You spent almost everyday together and a good portion of that is alone time. You should be humping each other like rabbits" Jo told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded again.

"When it comes to matters of the heart, I always wait for Dean to make the first move. He has not mentioned anything about having sex" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Charlie scoffed.

"I call bullshit. When we where all in the elevator together you asked if you could hold his hand. You didn't wait for him to ask you" Charlie pointed out. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. sighed.

"He had already propositioned hand holding on another occasion. I already knew that we where at the stage in our relationship where hand holding was acceptable. I will not do anything involving romance unless I know that we are ready for it. A good way for me to judge this is by seeing if Dean does it. Since he has never asked to have sex before I can conclude that we are not ready for it" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. The girl's seemed to understand and backed off of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I'm not letting Cas go through sex unprepared. When Dean asks, you need to be ready, and we're gonna educate you" Charlie said. All of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Ladies, you do not have to do that. I am programmed in multiple techniques" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. The girls looked at him skeptically.

"Multiple as in more than one or multiple as in more than one hundred. How many techniques are we talking here" Dorothy asked.

"I am programmed in a few different ways of pleasuring. I know how to insert a penis into its proper position whilst in the missionary position. I know how to roll on a condom. I know that once orgasm has been achieved this usually signals the ending of intercourse. I where both the male and female g-spots are located...and I suppose I know that it order to properly have sex with a male it must be anal sex" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. The girls where astounded.

"We are soooo giving you a sex ed class"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dean was sitting on his couch reading the station newspaper when he heard his doors swoosh open. He looked over his newspaper to see C.A.S.T.I.E.L. glaring at him.

"Hey babe. I missed you" Dean said as he put away the paper. Suddenly C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was in his lap and was passionately making out with him. Dean wasn't protesting, but eagerly responded. After they'd been going at it a while C.A.S.T.I.E.L. pulled away from Dean's lips and lowered his mouth to Dean's ear.

"You make me so hot for you darling" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. whispered. Dean was confused, but damn it if that voice didn't go straight to his dick.

"I wish you would roll me over and fuck me right on this couch" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean sighed and pulled C.A.S.T.I.E.L. away from him slightly. C.A.S.T.I.E.L still was flashing, what Dean assumed was, his sexy face.

"Cas what the hell are you doing" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s sexy face went away quickly and was replaced by his normal one.

"I was trying to turn you on Dean. Did I do something wrong" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean smiled up and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. as he patted his thigh.

"No you didn't do anything wrong baby, it just wasn't expecting it. I didn't think you where into the whole sex thing" Dean said.

"I am not opposed to it, but it must confess I only did this because I was told that you would want it" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean gave C.A.S.T.I.E.L. a weird look.

"Who told you that" Dean asked.

"Charlie, Dorothy, Jess, Jo, Cassie, and Janice from accounting" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smirked. Those girls seemed like they where always causing trouble.

"Well don't listen to them, they may know about sex but they don't know about us" Dean told him.

"They told me that you usually don't wait this long to have sex with your partners. To many people it seems like that is a sign that you don't really care for me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean sighed.

"Are you one of those people" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. shook his head no.

"Then I don't care what everyone's else think. I'm waiting for you to be ready. When your ready then I'll be ready" Dean told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at Dean and reached out for his hand. Their fingers intertwining was one of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s favorite sights.

"I am ready now Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. as he looked into the eyes of his human. Dean smiled at this android.

"Cas, you don't have to be ready just because I am" Dean told him as he rubbed his thumb over C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s cheek.

"I am ready now Dean. I have been waiting on you to make the first move" C.A.S.T.I.E.L said.

"I've been waiting on you to make the first move" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. sighed.

"I am going to ignore that fact that you have always made the first move in our relationship, and instead I am going to be the bigger person" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he leaned in to passionately kiss Dean again. Dean smiled into the kiss, but quickly pull C.A.S.T.I.E.L. away.

"Before we do this. We need to set something straight"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Sam was sitting at his usual table in the mess hall when Dean walked in. Dean was smiling from ear to ear and Sam could tell that something was up. Dean sat down next to Sam and Sam couldn't help but ask.

"What's with you" Sam asked. Dean smiled widely at his older brother.

"Cas and I finally did the deed" Dean said excitedly. Sam's eyes widened in happy shock.

"Congratulations...so what was it like" Sam asked. He still had that bet going with Steve. Dean frowned at his little brother.

"Sam, my sex life is not something to gossip about. Cas and I are in love and I'm not going to talk about our private lives like I would talk about station rumors. That being said. I really need someone to vent to and I think I trust you most to keep it to yourself. Can I trust you" Dean said. Sam nodded his head and crossed his heart for extra measure. Dean smiled.

"Good because I HAVE to talk to somebody" Dean said.

"Was it bad" Sam asked. Dean huffed.

"Are you kidding me. It was fucking awesome, pun intended. It's probably the best sex I've ever had in my life. Imagine having sex with a person who doesn't get tired, doesn't get cramps, they don't have to change positions ever five seconds, and they are hung like a fucking horse" Dean ranted. Sam nodded his head.

"Sounds nice" Sam said.

"Nice doesn't begin to cover it. Oh...and I suppose I should answer one of your questions that you asked me earlier. I remember you saying something about who tops" Dean said. Sam nodded his head.

"Well let's just say that Cas is a really big pain in my ass". Dean said. With that he got up and left the table. A shell shocked Sam vowed never agin to ask Dean about his sex life

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	13. What Are Your Intentions With Castiel?

Hello all. Don't be mad at me please. I know I didn't upload last Saturday, but shit happens. I'll try to be better with my schedule. Anyhow, today's chapter is about family and lost...two things that go hand in hand with Supernatural. ENJOY

Five Months Later

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"So what are you gonna do on shore leave" Charlie asked Dean who was sitting across for her in the rec room. Dean shrugged.

"I'm thinking about going to Lawrence for a few days. Seeing my old friends and stuff" Dean said. Charlie smiled.

"You gonna take Cas with you" She asked. Dean squinted his eyes at her.

"Cas is barely accepted here. You really think taking him to Kansas is a smart idea" Dean asked. Charlie shrugged.

"He might like it. He's never been to Earth. He might like to see where you grew up" Charlie said. Dean rolled his eyes. Suddenly C.A.S.T.I.E.L. came up behind Dean. He tapped Dean's shoulder and Dean almost jumped out of his seat. He turned around angrily to cuss the person out, but his demeanor calmed when he saw that it was only C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Dean would you please join me in my quarters at seven o'clock this evening" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked Dean. Dean looked up at the android and smiled.

"Course I will Cas" He said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded in approval then walked away without another word. Dean watched his boyfriend leave and turned back once to Charlie who looked at Dean with a knowing look.

"What's gonna happen at seven" She asked mischievously. Dean rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it isn't a booty call" Dean said. Charlie shrugged.

"You never know with Cas" She said.

"It's probably a work assignment he's having trouble on. We got this craft in the other day that has such outdated equipment that even Cas' memory banks have nothing on it" Dean said. Charlie nodded, but her mind quickly left the subject.

"How long have you two been dating" She asked randomly.

"Nine months" Dean told her. Charlie squinted her eyes in thought then shook her head.

"It's a little early for him to be asking you to marry him" Charlie said. Dean started to choke on air at Charlie's words.

"The hell" He said between coughing fits.

"Your in love. People in love get married. It's only a matter of time" Charlie said. Dean looked at his best friend in astonishment.

"No one is getting married" Dean said definitively.

"Yet" Charlie whispered under her breath. Dean heard it anyway and glared at her.

"He probably wants help, not a husband" Dean said both to her and himself. Charlie shrugged.

"Whatever you say, but when you feel like an ass when he asks you to marry him tonight just remember that it's not my fault"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dean arrived at C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s door at 7:10. Dean didn't think anything of it. He could arrive at 7:00:01 and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. would think he's late.

"I'm here Cas" Dean yelled through the door. Seconds later the door swooshed open and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was on the other side.

"Your late" He said. Dean smiled at him.

"I know, I'm sorry" Dean said as he leaned in and kissed C.A.S.T.I.E.L. on the cheek. The android glared at him until he pulled away.

"Follow me please" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he turned and walked back into his quarters. Dean rolled his eyes. Thanks for the welcome C.A.S.T.I.E.L., I love you too. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. went and sat down in front of a large screen and pat the spot next to him to show Dean that he was meant to sit there. Dean sat down next to him and looked at the screen in front of him. There was a squirrelly looking man one the screen. He had curly-ish brown hair and a scraggly looking neck beard.

"From what I understand about relationships there comes a time when one partner introduces the other partner to their parents. I don't have any parents, but I think my creator will be sufficient" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. told Dean. Dean looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. then back to the man on the screen. Dear God he was meeting his dad. Dean had never met any of his partner's parents before. The man's calm gaze felt like it was boring a hole in Dean's head. He would have rather had C.A.S.T.I.E.L. propose to him than this.

"Hello Mr. Winchester" the man said. Dean's stomach dropped. No one called him Mr. Winchester. It felt wrong and it intimidated the hell out of him.

"Hello Mr. Shurley" Dean said awkwardly. He'd only spoken to him once before. He had called Dean when they first thought about putting C.A.S.T.I.E.L. on a space station. After that only Captain Singer talked to him.

"Your the engineer that I talked to when I first wanted Castiel on the station am I right" Mr. Shurley said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah. I'm the only engineer in the department that has any training with robots" Dean said. Mr. Shurley frowned.

"Castiel isn't a robot" He said defensively. Dean panicked.

"I know, but since he's one of the first working androids no one has had android training" Dean defended himself. Mr. Shurley glared at Dean.

"I suppose" He said.

"I was under the impression that these meeting where supposed to be about getting to know one another and not about my classification" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. butted in.

"Your completely right Castiel...I suppose I already know what you do for a living, and I can guess how you to met, but who exactly did this all come about" Mr. Shurley asked.

"Dean was relentless in his pursuit of me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said quickly. This caught the attention of Mr. Shurley and made Dean very red in the face.

"Is that so. Is he forcing you to be in this relationship" Mr. Shurley asked. Dean's eyes widened. How dare he ask that?

"No not at all. I am in this relationship of my own free will. The only thing Dean has done is shown me that I had free will. He gave me the power of choice and I am forever grateful" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smiled at his android and slowly slipped his hand into his. Thankful this was out of view for Mr. Shurley.

"Just because your grateful doesn't mean you have to be with him Castiel" Mr. Shurley said.

"I want to be with him" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said sternly. Dean squeezed his hand for comfort. Mr. Shurley sighed heavily and looked at the two.

"I suppose I shouldn't be angry or shocked. I created a being and expected him not to have free will" Mr. Shurley said.

"Mr. Shurley I-" Dean started to say.

"Please call me Chuck. I hate it when people call me by my last name. I keep thinking their talking to my dad" Mr. Shurley said.

"I'll call you Chuck if you call me Dean" Dean requested. Mr. Shurley nodded.

"Ok, Dean" Chuck said.

"So what are you intension with Castiel" Chuck asked.

"To love him" Dean asnwered. He felt like that was a slam dunk answer. Chuck seemed shocked.

"You love him" Chuck asked. Dean nodded.

"More than anything" Dean said as he looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. who was looking back at Dean. He wanted to kiss him, but that might be awkward.

"Do you love him Castiel" Chuck asked the android. Dean mentally cringed.

"I cannot love him, but believe if I where emotional I would love him" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smiled widely.

"How long have you two been dating" Chuck asked.

"9 months, 3 days, 2 hours, 39 minutes, and 12 seconds" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Show off" He said under his breath.

"Do you see this relationship lasting" Chuck asked.

"Yes" Dean and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said at the same time.

"Well that was cute" Chuck said. Dean blushed. Chuck squinted and looked at something off the screen. His mouth moved slightly and he didn't talk to the boys. He seemed to be reading something.

"What are your reading" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Chuck stopped reading and looked at the boys.

"43 Questions Fathers Should Ask Their Daughter's Boyfriends. They're all pretty shit...forget it. I like you Dean. I wouldn't have put Castiel on that station if I didn't. Did I expect you to fall in love with Castiel? No, but it's been a pleasant surprise. I give you my blessing, though I believe you'd still continue you relationship even if I didn't" Chuck said honestly. Dean shrugged because he was probably right.

"Be good to him Dean, and remember that he's human Castiel" Chuck said.

"How could I ever forget" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Chuck and Dean laughed.

"I will talk to you later" Chuck said. Then his screen went blank as he signed off.

"I believe that was a success" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smiled at his android and leaned in for a kiss. He pecked C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s lips a few times before pulling away.

"Will you come with me on shore leave" Dean asked him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at Dean.

"Certainly"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Dean what are we doing here" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked as they walked hand in hand in the chilly fall Kansas weather. Dean sighed.

"You'll see in a minute Cas" Dean told him. He led them through the small field. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had never seen anything like it in person. The small field was dotted with marble stones with names all over them. "Are we in a graveyard Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Humans where one of the only cultures to have graveyards. Other cultures believe that the body was only transport and where relatively unimportant when the soul inside them passed away. Humans had a sentimental attachment to the body. They bury them in fields called graveyards and mark the spots with elaborate stone slabs. Humans preformed great rituals called funerals to bury the bodies and they usually returned to the graves to pay their respects long after the person had passed. It didn't seem logical to mourn flesh when the person was gone. There was nothing you could do, and it wasn't productive to continue to be sad. Dean wasn't the most logical person, but he didn't seemed like the mourning type. Suddenly they stopped in front of one of the stone slabs. Dean let go of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hand and sat down in front of the slab. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. remained standing. Dean looked Jo at him.

"Sit down Cas...I want you to meet someone" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. sat down like he was told and looked at the slab.

MARY WINCHESTER

BORN: December 5th

DIED: November 2nd

Mother, Wife, Engineer

C.A.S.T.I.E.L. understood now. This was Dean's mother.

"Hey mom. I haven't been here in a while, and I'm sorry about that. It's not like your really here. You're in space, but that doesn't matter...I brought someone. He's really special. His name is Castiel, but I just call him Cas. He's an android which is pretty impressive. I remember how you used to tell me about androids and that one day they'd be working along side us. Well I've...he's more than just my work buddy. I love him Mom, and he makes me happier than I've ever been. I think you'd really like him, I know I do. I met his dad the other day and that reminded me that you should meet him. He's the most perfect person I know and I wanted him to meet the other most perfect person in the world" Dean said to the gravestone. Dean fell silent as a tear fell from his eye. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. sensed his sadness and moved to hold his hand. As their fingers intertwined, C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at the grave.

"You raised a wonderful person Mr. Winchester. He is caring, empathetic, smart, and a wonderful human being. I must also thank you for passing along your aesthetic appeal to him" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said to the slab. He didn't believe he was actually talking to anyone, but Dean did and that's all that mattered. Dean was crying, but laughing as well because C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had just called his mom pretty.

"He's a really smooth talker isn't he Mom"

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	14. 74 Of My Life

Hello everyone. This is the fourteenth chapter of this story. We're almost 75% done. Cool cool. ENJOY.

Three Months Later

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY DEAN AND CAS" Sam yelled above the noise of the party crowd. Today was Dean and C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s one year anniversary and Sam had planned a station wide party. It seemed like the whole station had come. Dean smiled and nodded approvingly at his brother as a few more tipsy people joined Sam's chant. Dean scanned the crowd. He'd lost C.A.S.T.I.E.L. about thirty minutes ago and he had yet to find him.

"Who are you looking for Dean" said a familiar deep voice from behind. Dean smiled before turning around. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was, of course, behind him. He looked at Dean with the stare that went right through him.

"I'm looking for you" Dean said as he moved closer to the android. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded.

"I am right here Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean chuckled.

"I know" Dean told him as he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary Cas" Dean said as he pulled away. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked into his human's eyes.

"Happy anniversary to you as well darling" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said lovingly.

"Let's get out of here Cas" Dean said as he nodded towards the door. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked between his boyfriend and the door then back to his boyfriend.

"This party is being held for us. Would it not be considered rude to leave early" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean looked around the room.

"Cas, the moment alcohol started coming out, people stopped giving a shit whose party this was in honor of...and I don't think anybody is really expecting us to stick around...if you know what I mean" Dean said. Dean watched as C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s computers tried to process Dean's meaning. Dean saw as C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Oh...I see" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean laughed and slipped his hand into C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s.

"So what do you say Cas, wanna ditch this shindig" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. squinted at Dean.

"I am willing to leave, but I must insist that you cease using the 19th century word for a party in all conversations we have" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean shrugged. Shindig was kinda a lame word. Dean led the two of them out of the room quietly. No need to draw attention to the fact that they where ditching the party. The two slipped through the door of the rec room easily and escaped into the hall. Dean then started to run, because why not. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. ran with him to keep up. They ran down a few halls here and there until C.A.S.T.I.E.L. suddenly stopped and accidentally jerked Dean back like a dog on a leash.

"THa hell Cas" Dean said as he was jerked back by C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s sudden stop.

"We are following a route that will take us to neither your quarters nor mine. I must suggest that we redirect ourselves" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean sighed.

"I don't want to go to our quarters just yet. I just want some alone time with you" Dean confessed as he moved closer to him.

"When we have sex we are alone. I believe you'd find it uncomfortable if we where in the company of others. Does that not qualify as alone time" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean smirked.

"Keep talking like that and everyone's gonna think your addicted to sex like a common human" Dean said jokingly.

"I am not a sex addict Dean. Sex addiction is a serious issue and joking about such matters is in poor taste" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry Cas, and while I do enjoy our...special alone time. I just wanted to sit with you for a little bit. Talk. Like before we where together" Dean said.

"Can we not do that in either of our quarters" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, I want to sit in this hallway" Dean said. Dean then let go of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hand and sat against the hallway wall. They where in a deserted portion of the station so hopefully they wouldn't be disturbed. Dean looked up at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and patted the spot next to him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. took the hint and sat down next to Dean. Their legs where spread out in front of them. One of Dean's knees was bent while the other was laid over C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s, which where ramrod straight.

"Are we just going to sit in silence" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean chuckled.

"Do I detect a hint of sass in your words" Dean questioned him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked over at Dean with a skeptical look.

"You wished to sit and talk in a hallway, but once we sit in the hallway you are silent. I believe the expression 'what gives' is appropriate" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean laughed.

"I don't know. I guess I was just caught up in how beautiful you look. It's hard to talk to you when you look so gorgeous. I get intimidated" Dean confessed as he dreamily looked at his boyfriend. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. began to say something, but he stopped himself. Dean smirked. Complimenting C.A.S.T.I.E.L. usually shut him up when he started complaining about Dean's silly human emotions and behaviors. Dean smiled and snuggled in closer to C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s body. He rested his head on his shoulder and felt as C.A.S.T.I.E.L. did the same thing.

"This has been the best year of my life" Dean said.

"I agree" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smirked.

"You haven't exactly done much living Cas. Your like what...two" Dean said.

"A person doesn't have to live a long life to have a fulfilling one...and I am two and half years old" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean laughed.

"That half counts doesn't it" Dean said.

"Seeing as it counts for 19.3548387% of my life I would agree with you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean chuckled and thought about C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s life.

"Do you realize that you've been on this station for two years" Dean said.

"It will be two years in one month" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. corrected him. Dean ignored that.

"We where only supposed to keep you for a couple of months, a year at max" Dean said.

"Then why am I still here" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean shrugged.

"We got attached to you I guess...oh and your shipping container may have been jettisoned into space" Dean told him.

"And who is responsible for that" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. questioned. Dean shrugged again.

"We don't exactly know...but you know...Ash is kinda clumsy" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked down at his human.

"I see" He said. Dean smiled and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. resumed his position atop Dean's head. The two sat in silence once again. Until Dean spoke up.

"This is nice. Should we do this more often" Dean asked.

"Will you marry me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked back. Dean didn't respond. He slowly pulled away from C.A.S.T.I.E.L. As he turned toward him. Eventually Dean wasn't touching C.A.S.T.I.E.L. at all and was looking him dead in the face.

"Not the answer I was expecting" Dean said.

"I am sorry if I said something wrong" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. apologized. Dean sighed.

"You didn't say anything wrong Cas, it was just unexpected that's all" He said. Dean looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and tried to see if anything was wrong.

"Cas...are you ok" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. hasn't said anything yet.

"I am functioning, but I am disappointed" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"Why are you disappointed" Dean asked.

"I am disappointed because through out the duration of our relationship you have been very anxious to interact with me romantically and eager to progress our relationship further, but when I attempted to propose marriage you do not answer me. I can only assume that this means you do not wish to marry me and thus with this rejection our relationship shall end" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Cas we aren't breaking up. Your gonna have to do a lot more than that to get ride of me. Also, I'm just apprehensive because you've never tried to progress our relationship before, and now you suddenly want to get married. It's unlike you" Dean said.

"This is not a sudden decision. I have been thinking about this for weeks. I even obtained a ring because I know that your culture sees that as a symbol of marriage and the usage of it is essential in proposing marriage" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out a small black ring box. He handed it to Dean and Dean opened it. It was thick, wide, and dark grey in color. It had a single small diamond in the center.

"It's beautiful Cas. Where do you get it. There isn't a jewelry store anywhere near here" Dean asked as he took the ring out of the box and rolled it around in his hand. The cool metal felt nice against his skin.

"I did some repairs on my chest plate six weeks ago and I used the left over metal from my chest cavity to fashion them. The diamond was from Linda in security. Her fiancé Dan cheated on her with another woman so she let me take the diamonds out of her engagement ring" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smiled.

"You made my ring out of the metal from around your heart. That's kinda poetic Cas" Dean said. Dean looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. who could only watch Dean as he fiddled with the engagement ring.

"Why do you want to marry me" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked into Dean's eyes.

"I thought we discussed asking obvious questions and how I wished you would stop doing that" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean sighed.

"Cas, I'm a human. I'm flawed. I'm never gonna fully understand you. I love you with all my heart and I always will, but do you really want to shackle yourself to me for the rest of our lives. You should travel the universe. See things, do people, live. You've only been alive for two and a half year and 74% of your life has been dealing with my emotional bullshit. You don't need to marry me" Dean told him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at Dean like he was going to stare him to death.

"Dean, you are flawed, but you try. Many humans do not show the same effort. I do not want to see the universe. The only things that lies out there for me is a life of defended myself and oppression. Also I would rather deal with your bullshit than try and deal without it" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said eloquently. Dean smiled and blushed like a schoolgirl.

"Ask me to marry you again" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but Dean quickly stopped him.

"Oh no, do it right or don't do it at all" Dean said as he handed C.A.S.T.I.E.L. the ring. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. took it as Dean stood up. Dean waited for C.A.S.T.I.E.L. to move into position. The wait was killing him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. eventually rose and got down on one knee. He looked up at Dean who was NOT tearing up, his allergies where acting up. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. held out the ring box and opened it to revealed the ring that Dean had already seen. This whole process was redundant.

"Dean Winchester, will you marry me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked again. Dean felt his smile grow wider, which should be biologically impossible.

"Of course I will Cas" He responded. He threw himself onto C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and gave him a huge hug. He felt C.A.S.T.I.E.L. try and shove him off. He released the android and saw that C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was trying to move Dean so he could get the ring on Dean's finger. Dean laughed.

"Here let me help you" He said. Dean helped C.A.S.T.I.E.L. slide the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly, not surprisingly, and it looked kick ass. Dean wrapped his arms around C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and pulled him into a passionate kiss. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. eagerly responded and pulled Dean in closer. They where enraptured with each other for a few moments before they pulled apart. Dean laughed softly and pecked his fiancé on the lips.

"So of all the places you could ask me to marry you, you pick a hallway" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. Looked at him blankly.

"It seemed as good as any other place" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smiled.

"What about in my bed after a round or two of anniversary sex" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at Dean.

"I believe I was the one directing us towards either of our quarters earlier this evening" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean huffed in an annoyed manner.

"Shut up"

I hope you enjoy, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR WATCHING.


	15. I Love The Fact That You Can't Love Me

Halo everyone. This is the fifteenth chapter of this story. We are almost at the end. I must warn you before another chapter is posted that after this, it all kinda goes to hell. But please do stick around, because it's a good kinda hell (but not really). ENJOY

Four Months Later

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do"

"Do you, Castiel, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do"

"Then with the power vested in me as captain of this space station. I now pronounce you husbands for life. You may kiss each other, but make it quick so we can eat cake"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"I enjoyed that much more than I thought I would" Dean said as he sipped his champagne, which tasted like piss. He and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had slipped away from their reception so they could sit together in the observation deck. A year and a half ago they had started their relationship in the same spot. Kinda poetic.

"What made you think it was going to be unenjoyable" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean shrugged.

"I've never really liked weddings. To much PDA and I really don't give a shit about tossing flowers and throwing rice" Dean said.

"You did not seem to mind tradition as I was removing your garter with my teeth" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean's face went red with embarrassment.

"Well it was my mother's garter and I was missing my 'something old' so yeah" Dean said as he took another sip of his champagne.

"I still do not understand why you chose go follow traditions normally associated with a bride when you are not a female" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean shrugged again.

"I don't know. It just felt like it was the right thing to do. I think my mom would have liked the fact that I was wearing something of hers during my wedding. Also I freaked the fuck out of Sammy so that's a plus" Dean said with a laugh. Dean looked down at his hand which was intertwined with C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s. Their matching rings slid together almost perfectly and everything felt right.

"How did I get so lucky" Dean asked himself quietly.

"You are the only one on this station who is qualified to handle animatronic beings. Our meeting was only a matter of time. Therefore you are as lucky as you think you are" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean smirked.

"Never change Cas" Dean said.

"To change my neural pathways to alter my personality would take far more effort than it would be wort-"

"Shut up and kiss me" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked skeptically at his husband, but obliged him anyway. They kissed for a long while until C.A.S.T.I.E.L. pulled away.

"Dean I have something to say" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said softly to his husband. Dean smiled.

"I lo-" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. began to say before Dean cut him off with another kiss. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. tried to pull away, but Dean kept pulling him back. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. eventually got away from Dean's grasp.

"Dean, why did you not let me finish my sentence. It is important that I tell you that I-"

"Cas, listen. I know what your gonna say and I don't want you to say it. I know you don't mean it and I know that your only saying it for my benefit. I only want you to say those words when you mean them, and yes I'm aware that your never going to be able to mean what you want to say" Dean said as he looked into his husbands oh so blue eyes. They almost looked guilty.

"I apologize for going against your wishes Dean. I was under the impression that you would like me to say those words, even if I did not mean them. I understand that you find it hard to love someone who cannot love you back, and I assumed you would find some relief in hearing me say those words" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. confessed. Dean chuckled to himself. Dean lifted both of his hands to C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s face and cupped his face in his hands. He ran his thumbs over C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s cheeks and smiled at him.

"Cas, I love the fact that you can't love me" Dean said as he leaned in to kiss him. Dean quickly pecked him on the lips before letting go of his face.

"Some people would say that shows signs of a fear of commitment" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean leaned back against the wall and slipped his hand back into C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s.

"Well they're dumb"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Dean I fail to see how this is a logical way to enter our quarters" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as Dean lifted him into his arms. Dean smiled as he held C.A.S.T.I.E.L. bridal style. Dean smiled at his new husband as he carried him over the threshold of their new quarters. Married couples got to have shared quarter which where twice as big as the regular quarters and sound proof. Hint hint nudge nudge.

"It's another one of those wedding traditions Cas. Your supposed to carry the bride over the threshold, it's for good luck" Dean said as he put C.A.S.T.I.E.L. down.

"Seeing as you have been partaking in most of the bride related traditions and seeing as I can lift over 4,000 pounds of weight it would have been logical for me to carry you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean's hand went over his heart in a very over dramatic act of shock.

"Did you just call me fat" Dean asked in mock horror.

"You are within the normal weight requirements for a person of your height and age" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean huffed.

"I can't believe you called me fat on my wedding day" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. stared at him blankly, but Dean feels as if he was annoyed.

"It is my wedding day also. So if you would please stop this child like banter that would be most kind" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean laughed.

"I swear, for an android, your the sassiest person I know" Dean said as he moved closer to his husband. God he loved saying that. His husband. His husband. His husband. His husband. It was intoxicating. Dean wrapped his arms around C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s neck and smiled at the blue eyed android.

"I love you so much Cas" Dean said. Dean pecked C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s lips so C.A.S.T.I.E.L. didn't have to respond. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. responded anyway.

"You are cool, too"

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	16. 98765 More Seconds

Hello everyone. Try not to hate me after this chapter. ENJOY.

One Month Later

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"CAS GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE. THE WHOLE PLANET IS UNDER ATTACK. WE'VE GOTTA GO" Dean yelled into his communicator.

"I have yet to finish my assignment Dean. It will only take 98.765 more seconds to complete" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. responded calmly even though Dean could hear a battle being waged on the other end of the line.

"CAS I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE MISSION ANYMORE. IT ISN'T WORTH IT" Dean yelled again. He could barely here himself over the ruckus.

"I cannot be hurt Dean. I will remain unharmed I assure you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean sighed and tried to calm down some.

"How much longer Cas" Dean said in a less louder yell.

"88.512 seconds" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. responded.

"As soon as your finish, and I mean the fucking nanosecond after you are done, you haul ass to get to me and we'll get out of this mess. You copy" Dean said.

"I copy" The communicator rang out. Then the line went silent. Dean looked around his hiding spot, and took a shot at every enemy that crossed his path. Fuck this stupid fucking shuttlecraft that had to crash on a enemy planet. Dean was supposed to be at home right now. Enjoying his couch, his soap operas, and his husband, who was currently being a dumbass. They'd only been married for a month and Dean wasn't ready to loose him because he wanted to download some files.

"Dean...something strange is happening" The communicator said. Dean hurriedly grabbed it to respond.

"TELL ME" Dean yelled frantically.

"No one is attacking me, no need to worry, but I feel strange" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean's heart began to pound.

"What do you mean you feel strange" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but it's strange. It's overtaking my body and mind...I've finished Dean. I'm heading to your location as we speak" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean looked around his area to see if he could spot C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"I've established visual contact with you Dean. Turn around" The communicator said again. Dean whirled around and saw his android running towards him. Dean began to get up and run towards him. They weren't a hundred years away when a small black box was throw between them. Dean and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. screeched to a halt. It was an alien bomb. Dean began to run the other way, but the bomb exploded quickly and knocked Dean down. A few seconds had pasted and Dean lifted up his head. His ears where ringing as he looked around him. The building he was in had lost it's ceiling, but thankful it had all missed him. Dean couldn't see C.A.S.T.I.E.L. anywhere so he got up groggily and looked behind him. The upper torso of C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s body was sticking out of a large pile of rubble. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was lying face down and wasn't moving. Dean ran toward him and began to shake him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. wasn't responding. Dean reached for his communicator and flipped it open.

"HELP. CAS AND I WHERE HIT WITH A BOMB. I'M OK BUT HE'S NOT MOVING. BEAM US UP DAMN IT AND HURRY" Dean yelled. The response was muddled by Dean's abused ears. He kept trying to wake C.A.S.T.I.E.L. up as they where being beamed. Seconds later they where no longer in a war zone, but safely on the station's rescue ship. Dean was lying on the floor clutching C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s lifeless body. He saw as a few medical student, including Sam, tried to pull Dean off of C.A.S.T.I.E.L. so they could treat them.

"Dean let go of Cas, you need medical attention. He'll be fine" Sam coaxed his brother. Dean shook his head like a child as he clinged to C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"He needs me Sammy" Dean told his brother.

"He needs someone to look and see if he's ok. The best person to do that is you, but you need to be fixed first. I'll try to make him better if you just get some help" Sam told Dean. Dean looked down at his android whose eyes where closed in a very calm fashion. Like he hadn't just been possibly crushed to death. Dean let go of C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and let his brother take him away. He touched his cheek as he was being pulled away, and hoped to god that it wouldn't be the last time he touched him.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"The blast only knocked your head around a little. Your really lucky it didn't burst your eardrums or give you a concussion" Sam scolded his brother who was hoping out of the medical bay bed as soon as he heard that he was fine.

"How's Cas" Dean asked. As he jumped out of his bed and walked purposefully towards the door. Sam followed behind to make sure Dean didn't collapse suddenly.

"He's still unconscious, but I called Chuck and he said that it's perfectly normal" Sam said. Dean turned around quickly.

"NORMAL, YOU CALL THIS FUCKING NORMAL. HE GOT CRUSHED TO DEATH BY THREE TONS OF ROCK AND HE'S NOT RESPONDING, BUT THAT'S NORMAL SO WE'RE ALL JUST GONNA KICK BACK AND WAIT FOR HIM TO SPRING TO LIFE" Dean yelled. He then angrily ran down the hall as he looked for C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s room. Eventually he found it and the very end of the hall. The android was lying peacefully in the bed. He'd been redressed and he looked as if he'd died. Dean stood in the doorway, to afraid to go inside. Sam came up behind him and they looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. together.

"Chuck said that when Cas' body goes under extreme stress it shuts down for a little while. He'll be up and about in an hour or so" Sam reassured him. Dean continued to look over his husband. When he woke up he was going to get a sever talking to about listening to orders...and he was probably going to get kissed a thousand times as well.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The two brothers had been sitting in C.A.S.T.I.E.L's room for a little over two hours. Sam had been whiling away the hours by listing all the bones in the human body, and Dean had been silently begging his husband to wake up. Perhaps it worked because suddenly C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s eyes opened up. Dean jumped and caught the attention of Sam who rushed over to the bed.

"Cas are you ok. Is anything wrong" Sam asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at Sam with a bewildered look. He then turned his head to look at Dean. Dean smiled at his husband, who looked astounded that Dean was there. Then...something strange happened. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'S eyes began to water and moments later tears where streaming down his face. He still looked at Dean with his unwavering look.

"Dean" He said softly. Dean didn't want to worry so he ignored that fact that C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was crying and instead found his hand and held it. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s gaze broke as he looked at their intertwined hands. He'd seen the sight before, but it was different now. He looked back out and Dean who...looked like he was concerned.

"Cas...are you ok angel" Dean asked him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at their hands, then back to Dean.

"I'm not ok Dean. I'm overwhelmed. I feel scared, loved, excitement, joy...I feel Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean looked at his brother. This was not good.

"What do you mean you can feel Cas" Dean asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked at Dean longingly.

"I feel emotions. They are strong and scary, but I feel them. I feel the nervousness of almost dying today. I feel relief knowing that you are alive. I feel love for you when I look at you, or when I look at us. I love you Dean. I understand it all now. I know what you feel for me and I reciprocate it tenfold. I need you Dean. I love you Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. He then pulled Dean forward and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. pulled away suddenly.

"I feel desire when I kiss you. I feel the love between us now. I love you Dean" He said as resumed kissing. Dean was to shocked to reciprocate. His android, his emotionless android was telling him that he loved him and that he needed him. Dean pulled away from him and looked his husband in his eyes. They looked...emotional. It was too much.

"Cas...Sam and I need to go take care of something real quick" Dean said do he as he pulled himself away from the android. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s look of terror nearly broke Dean's heart.

"Don't leave me Dean. I need you. I love you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said pitifully as he began to cry again.

"Hey baby it's ok. I love you too...but me and Sammy need to do something very important. I'll be back very soon and then you can tell me all about your feelings" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. wiped under his eyes and nodded at Dean. Dean got up and he and Sam quickly exited the room. Once they had left Dean turned around and whispered menacingly at his brother.

"He is not fucking fine"

I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	17. Call Me A Toaster I Fucking Dare You

I recently became a senior yesterday. So in celebration here is the newest chapter. ENJOY

One Week Later

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"I love you Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said for the hundredth time that hour. Dean looked at his husband and smiled like he had before. It'd only been a week since the accident, and C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s emotions weren't easy to come to terms with. He was very open and free with throwing about emotional terms these days. They'd only been in the mess hall for twenty minutes and he'd already confessed his love for half of the things that came into his line of vision. It was kind of expected, but still unexpected.

"I love you too Cas, but it think everyone is kinda tired of hearing it" Dean said as he cast his gaze to their friends who where sitting with them.

"We really don't mind Cas" Charlie said as she spoke for the group. Benny huffed.

"Speak for yourself, you don't have to work with them everyday. It's like a lifetime movie in their" Benny commented. Charlie glared at him.

"Well if you where able to feel for the first time you'd be emotional too" Charlie defended. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. saw an argument beginning to fester so he decided to step in.

"It's fine Charlie. I understand that expressing emotions as often as I'm currently doing so isn't normal. I think once I've...gotten it out of my system everything will return to a semi-normal state" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Charlie and Benny nodded at him. They all continued eating in silence for a moment until Benny spoken again.

"Is it weird" Benny asked. The rest of the group lifted their heads to acknowledge him.

"Is what weird" Charlie asked. Benny shook his head at Charlie and looked directly at Dean.

"Doesn't it feel like your not married to the same person" Benny asked. Dean opened his mouth, but shut it as he thought about the question.

"No...it's still Cas. Just because he can feel doesn't mean he's changed. He still tells me I'm late when I come in the door 0.004 seconds behind schedule. He still is one hundred million billion times smarter than anything in the universe. Now he's just happy about things or sad. He's still the man I married and I'll love him no matter what" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. smiled at his husband and leaned in to peck his lips with a small kiss which Dean reciprocated. Dean smiled into the kiss as he returned a few more pecks. He then turned quickly back to Benny.

"The kissing is a thousand times better though" Dean commented. Benny and Chalrie both laughed, while C.A.S.T.I.E.L. seemed slightly offended.

"Are you saving my kissing skills where sub-par before. I will have you know I'm well versed in all of the knowledge about kissing" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean chuckled.

"Maybe, but you've never made out with someone in an alley after a long night of partying and drinking. You've never played spin the bottle and had the fear of god out in you when it lands on that one person you don't want it to land on. You might have known about kissing in a practical sense, but it's nothin compared to the real thing. Your getting better thought" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. huffed slightly and Dean reminded it by kissing him on the cheek. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. blushed by some weird scientific reason.

"I bet the sex is amazing". Charlie said casually. Dean immediately turned to face Charlie with his most serious face on.

"You have no idea" Dean said. Charlie nodded in understand and Benny began to get up.

"And that's my que to leave" Benny said. Dean laughed.

"Dude sit down, we're not gonna talked about our sex life" Dean said as Benny complied.

"No matter how incredible it is" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. jutted in. Benny sighed as Charlie laughed and Dean went red from embarrassment. An this happened, no one noticed as a certain...undesirable person walked up behind them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the happy newly weds" Said none other than Dick Roman. Everyone stopped what they where doing at the table and turned to look at Dick. Nobody was really happy that he was there.

"Fuck off Roman" Dean said. Dick ignored him and set his eyes on C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"I heard you have feeling now you overgrown toaster. How's that working out for you" Dick said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. felt an uneasy feeling rising up in him. He believed it to be anger, he'd never been angry before.

"So how long are you gonna stay with this fugly s.o.b. now that other people actually want to be around you" Dick asked. Dean's hand molded themselves into a fist and not much was holding him back from tearing into Dick.

"Dean is my husband. We are bound for life" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. responded calmly, even thought he was everything but calm. Dick laughed.

"You know what Toaster, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Dean's only with you because you can't love him back. He's got issues with that kinda thing. He hears the word love and he goes running for the hills. You where his perfect match, but now he's dying to get the hell away from you. I'd give your marriage 2 months, tops" Dick said.

"Your lying. Dean loves me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said before anyone could say anything else. Dick smirked.

"Are you sure about that Toaster" Dick asked. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. shot up and stood up against Dick. He's face was inches away from his and he was not happy.

"Call me toaster again. I fucking dare you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said in a low growl that made his normal low growl sound faint in comparison. Dick smirked in the face on danger.

"Why, is that the name only Dean can call you" Dick said. This was a fatal mistake. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hands pushed hard against Dick's chest and Dick hit the ground hard. Suddenly C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was top of him. Dick tried to escape, but C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s fist hit him hard in the jaw and he was out with one mighty punch. Getting hit by C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was the equivalent of getting hit by every single boxer in the world, dead or alive, at the same time. After the first punch C.A.S.T.I.E.L. just kept hitting him over and over again. Dean, Charlie, and Benny had jumped up at the first shove and tried to pull C.A.S.T.I.E.L. off of Dick.

"CAS, THAT'S ENOUGH" Dean yelled as he tried with all of his strength to pull him off.

"He's insulted our MARRIAGE, my SPECIES, our LOVE, and the first time I MET HIM he tried to have SEX with me until he found out I was an ANDROID" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as every other word was punctuated by another punch to Dick's upper body.

"Baby I know what he's done, and he deserves to be hit but if you keep going on like this your GONNA KILL HIM" Dean said as all three of them continued to try and pull C.A.S.T.I.E.L. off of Dick. He hadn't moved an inch. A small crowd had gathered around the scene. Dean looked to them and yelled.

"SOMEONE GET THEIR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP US" Dean yelled. A few guys from the crowd came and helped the trio.

"Who cares if he dies" Dean heard C.A.S.T.I.E.L. say as he eventually was pulled off of Dick. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. then began to laugh to himself. It was a low deep chuckle and it freaked the hell of out Dean. A few medical people where attending to Dick who looked like hell warmed over. Six people where still holding C.A.S.T.I.E.L. back all the while as he laughed at the scene he had caused. Benny and Dean looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Let's take him to the med bay. We can strap him down...and fix whatever circuit's messed up" Dean said as he struggled against C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s strength. All of them nodded as they hauled a laughed maniac android out of the mess hall.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" screamed Captain Singer. Dean had just told him about the...incident in the mess hall.

"Listen, he's still new to this whole emotions thing. This was the first time he's ever been angry, and in his defense Dick was asking for it" Dean defended. Captain Singer looked at Dean in disbelief.

"Roman has 24 broken ribs, a broken jawbone, cracked skull, broken collarbone, puncture lung, a sever concussion, two broken arms, and a ruptured diaphragm. He's gonna be out of commission for god knows how long...and maybe he did have it coming but damn Dean this was too much" The Captain said. Dean sighed heavily and leaned against a wall. He rubbed his face with his hands, and honestly he felt like crying.

"Dean, I've known you since I recruited you. You and Sam are like the kids I never had. I will always be on your side, but something went horribly wrong today and it needs to be taken care of" he said calmly. Dean looked out at him.

"What exactly are you trying to say" Dean asked. The Captain sighed.

"Maybe...androids don't have emotions for a reason. Maybe he's better off that way" He suggested. Dean got defensive,

"He's like a toddler Bobby. When kids are little we have to teach them that they can't hit people or throw tantrums and do all that shit. He just needs to be taught right from wrong. Is it gonna take a while, yeah, are we gonna have issues from time to time, yeah, but he's fine just the way he is" Dean defended. Captain Singer sighed.

"Dean...you had to put him into sleep mode because he wouldn't stop laughing. He went crazy today" Singer reminded him. Dean sighed again.

"I know" Dean confessed. Dean felt like shit. He was supposed to stop this kinda stuff from happening. He was supposed to protect C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and help him and he'd just let him down. The two men where quite for a while. The Captain didn't want to hurt Dean anymore than he already had, and Dean just wanted to forget that this day had happened.

"Have you talked to his creator" The Captain eventually asked. Dean looked up slowly.

"He wasn't available when I called him earlier, but he shouldn't be busy right now" Dean said. Singer nodded.

"Go call him and get this mess sorted out" He said finally. He nodded to Dean, and left him alone in the hall. Dean sighed and tried to regulate his breathing. Everything was gonna change now. People where gonna be scared of C.A.S.T.I.E.L., every one was going to call him dangerous, they'd try and kick him off the station, or worse. Dean really didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help it. It was looming over him like a dark cloud. Maybe...maybe Chuck would have some answers. Dean pushed himself off the wall and went back inside C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s med bay room. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was asleep on the bed, and tied down by restraints in case he went nuts again. It hurt Dean to see him like that. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. wouldn't hurt anyone...this wasn't C.A.S.T.I.E.L. at all. Dean made his way over to the table in the room. He sat down and looked at the small screen in front of him. He typed in Chuck's number and waited for the call to go through. A few moments had passed when Chuck's happy face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Dean, nice to see you. Is anything wrong" Chuck asked sincerely. Dean couldn't look Chuck in the eye for some reason. He felt like he'd broken his promise. He hadn't kept him safe.

"Has something gone wrong with Castiel" Chuck asked. Dean sighed.

"He nearly beat a man to death today" Dean confessed. Silence followed the news.

"What" Chuck said astonished after a minute or so. Dean nodded.

"There is this guy named Dick and he's...well a dick. He's harrased Cas before, before Cas hasn't been hurt by it because he couldn't feel. Today Dick was just laying into him and he got angry for the first time. It took six people to pull him off and...he was...laughing...and..." Dean said as he eyes began to well out with tears. Chuck looked solemnly at his son-in-law.

"Everyones gonna have a field day with this. Soon the entire universe is gonna be anti-android" Chuck said.

"He's just trying to cope with emotions" Dean said. Chuck nodded in agreement.

"Has this been the only incident, or has anything else weird happened" Chuck asked. Dean shrugged.

"No, not really" Dean said. Chuck squinted at Dean.

"What is it" Chuck asked. Dean shrugged as he wiped his eyes.

"It's nothing really" Dean said. Chuck sighed.

"Any difference in Castiel's behavior is significant Dean. He isn't designed to variate in behavior" Chuck said. Dean sighed.

"He's started to use contractions. Before the accident he would always say do not instead of don't, or is not instead of isn't. I really didn't notice that he did that until Sam pointed it out when he fist got here. Now he puts them together. It didn't think it was really important" Dean said. Chuck' face was solem and he hadn't change expression since Dean began his explanation.

"What's wrong" Dean asked when he noticed how strange Chuck was acting.

"He shouldn't be using contractions, he can't use contractions" Chuck said. Dean looked strangely at Chuck.

"It's just grammar" Dean said. Chuck glared at him.

"None of my android have been able to use contractions, not even the ones who developed emotions. This could be a sign that his programming is deteriorating" Chuck said. Dean's heart stopped and his stomach dropped.

"What" was the onto thing he could say. Chuck worriedly ran his fingers through his hair.

"If he's using contractions then his language programs have began to alter themselves. If this keeps going on he could totally be corrupted in a few weeks...maybe days" Chuck said. Dean's blood ran cold.

"What the hell are you talking about. He knows how to use an apostrophe, who gives a fuck. He's not corrupted" Dean argued. Chuck looked at Dean.

"Dean if his programming is altering something as unimportant as language then who knows what else is being altered. His programming already altered enough to give him emotions, why couldn't it alter itself to make him a complete an utter monster" Chuck said.

"He isn't a monster" Dean said angrily.

"Maybe not yet, but who knows what's gonna happen I the next couple of weeks. In a few days he could be a completely different being...if that's the case...you have to-"

"Don't fucking say what I think you are about to say" Dean dared him.

"Dean, if it comes done to that. You've got to do it" Chuck said. Dean's eyes welled up again and threatened to spill over.

"Well it isn't gonna come to that. He's fine, he's just had a bad day" Dean insists. Chuck looked at Dean with a hopeless look.

"I hope so" He said. Dean was done with this conversation.

"I'll call you soon with any updates. Goodbye" Dean said. Chuck waved before the image was cut off. Dean leaned back in his chair and tried to calm down, which at this point was a fruitless mission. He looked over at the bed and saw C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s body laying peacefully. Dean walked over to his husband's side. He reached for his head and accessed the hidden panel near his temple. He pulled it back an exposed several wires and a few controls. Dean input a few controls and closed the panel. Suddenly C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s eyes opened and he looked up at Dean. He smiled at him and Dean felt a tear fall from his face.

"Hello my love" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said softly. This was the real C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Hey Cas"

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING. "


	18. Father Save Me

Hello. I'm sorry in advance. ENJOY

Two Weeks Later

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The next two weeks where rocky to say the least. Dean never let C.A.S.T.I.E.L. leave his sight. This has created some awkward situations, but it kept him out of trouble. Dean was right when he said this would change things. Everyone looked at them differently. Half the crew wondered if C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was being abused, and half was wondering the same thing about Dean. Sam started to treat C.A.S.T.I.E.L. differently. He wasn't his brother' husband anymore, he was an almost murderer who didn't feel remorse for almost beating a man to death. Charlie and Benny tried to stay on Dean's side, but they couldn't forget how he laughed as Dick's blood covered his hands. Dean had heard rumblings around the station that a petition to decommission C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was trying to collect signatures. Dean knew that Captain Singer wouldn't let some butt hurt people and a few names condemn C.A.S.T.I.E.L., but how long could he ensure his safety. Dean thought about moving. He and C.A.S.T.I.E.L. could go to another station, Earth, or anywhere in the galaxy. Dean tried to build up the courage to leave, but Sam was here. As well as everyone else he'd ever called a friend. He'd met Benny and Ash at the academy, Captain Singer recruited him, and he'd met Charlie his first day aboard. He's know these people for decades, and he's only known C.A.S.T.I.E.L. for a little over two years. Was he worth it.

Without a doubt.

"Hey babe it's time to wake up" Dean said as he rolled over to greet his husband that morning. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked back at him and smiled.

"I never went to sleep Dean" He said. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss his husband on the lips.

"We get it, your an android, hardy har har" Dean said sarcastically. Dean rolled out of bed and headed to their bathroom. He kept the door open so he could keep an eye on his husband. He felt awful doing it. He didn't want him to feel like he couldn't be left alone, but right now..he couldn't.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Hand me that torch will you Cas" Dean said as he held his hand out. He was currently waist deep in a ventilation duct and was relying on his partner to help him. Dean felt the tool slip into his grip as he grabbed it and lifted it up to his line of vision.

"What exactly is wrong with the ventilation system" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked.

"The engine room isn't getting enough air. The crew down their are suffocating half the time. I thought it could be a leak in one of the ducts and I was right. The metal in here looks like it's been ripped to shreds...I don't knew how this happened" Dean said as he finished fixing the duct.

"I did that" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said calmly.

"Huh" Dean asked.

"I said that I caused the damage to the duct" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean stopped working. He shimmied out of the duct as fast as he could. Once he had done so, he turned to look at C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"You did what" He asked.

"I caused the damage to the duct. I've said it three times now Dean. Maybe you should get your hearing checked" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said in a very serious manner. Dean wanted to slap him.

"Why the fuck would you damage the duct. That duct supplies air to the engine room. PEOPLE WORK THEIR CAS. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM" Dean began to yell. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked scared. Dean seemed mad at him.

"I was only trying to help out Patrice" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean have his husband a 'who the fuck is Patrice' look.

"Who" Dean asked.

"Patrice, she works in the engine room. I overheard her say she wanted someone to kill her in mess hall the other day. I decided to oblige her. So one night while you where sleeping I came here and damaged the duct. Eventually the engine room workers would have suffocated, this includes Patrice. I'm sorry that I had to do this without you knowing about it, but I didn't think you'd approve" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. explained. Dean felt a cold chill go over his entire body. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was going to kill an entire room of people, because he'd overheard someone. He had no sense of guilt or remorse on his face. Hell he seemed happy.

"Cas...wh..." Dean began, but he was at a loss for words.

"Have I made you upset Dean. I'm sorry if I have... I love you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean blinked a few times.

"What did she say" Dean asked eventually.

"Patrice and a co-worker where talking about their shifts and the co-worker mentioned that Patrice had a double shift that evening. Patrice then groaned loudly and said 'Someone kill me, please' in a very exasperated tone. I felt...empathy for her. So I decided to oblige her" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean's blood Dean cold. He'd been with C.A.S.T.I.E.L. 24/7 for two weeks and he'd hadn't noticed when his husbands decided to kill a woman...because he empathized with her. Without warning C.A.S.T.I.E.L. moved to a nearby panel on the wall.

"What are you doing Cas" Dean asked as he walked toward him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. ripped the panel off with his brut strength and exposed a bunch of wires and a small control panel.

"Well I'm going to finish what I started. I'm going to cut off the air supply to the entire ship and activate the vacuum. The entire ship should be void of air in 32.98 seconds. Perhaps then Patrice can die" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he jutted his hand into the wires. Dean ran towards C.A.S.T.I.E.L. to stop him but he was to late. Suddenly loud vacuums activate and the air was being sucked out of the hall. Dean felt light headed and went down on his knees. He looked up at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. who looked down on him.

"Cas" Dean said weakly with what little breath he had left

"I love you Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean' body collapsed onto the floor as he struggled for breath. He tried to look up at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. but he found it hard to do so. He lifted up his hand as a last ditch effort. He desperately grabbed at anything, but he failed. Dean's vision became blurred and he felt himself becoming tired. He felt his hand fall to the ground as he blacked out.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dean awoke with as large gasp of air. He breathed in and out heavily for a few moments before he opened his eyes. Red lights where blinking in the hall and above him stood C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"I remembered that you need air" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he stroked his cheek. Dean was to tired to push him away like he wanted to. Suddenly C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked up. Dean heard footsteps approaching. This wasn't going to go over well.

"CAS GET AWAY FROM DEAN" yelled a person Dean couldn't see.

"GET AWAY NOW" yelled another person. Dean saw as C.A.S.T.I.E.L. backed away from him. A few seconds later a large man was hovering over him.

"Dean are you ok. Are you breathing normally...Cas nearly killed the entire station" the man said. Dean looked at him...and it was Sam. Sam had a gas mask like..thing over his face, but it was him none the less.

"Sammy...he didn't mean it" Dean said. Dean lied to protect him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. really didn't mean to kill the ship, just Patrice, and he only wanted to help her in his own twisted way. Sam looked at him and shook his head.

"What has he done to you" Sam said as he took out a gas mask just like his and put it over Dean's face. Suddenly bursts of air filled Dean's lungs and he began to feel normal again. After a few moments he was able to sit up. He looked over to his side and saw C.A.S.T.I.E.L. sitting against the wall with two guns being pointed at his face.

"Back off" Dean said to the two gunmen. The closest one turned his head in Dean's direction.

"This machine endangered the lives of far to many people today. I'm not gonna back off for shit" he said.

"He's not a fucking machine"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Dean...he almost killed everyone on the station. We can't just let him get away with it" Captain Singer said softly. Dean wiped his red watery eyes for the hundredth time that evening.

"Then put him in jail for a while, but...not this" Dean said with a sob. The Captain had called Dean in this morning to figure out what they where going to do. Dean thought they'd suggest jail time, or maybe expulsion, but when he saw that C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s dad was here...he knew it was going to be worse than that.

"He's a danger to society. He can't be allowed to walk freely anymore. The only option is to deactivate him" Chuck said. Dean wanted to punch this man in the face.

"That's easy for you to say. How many androids have you killed in your life" Dean retorted. Chuck glared at him.

"Enough to know that Castiel should have been deactivated a long time ago. He should have been deactivated when he first said he felt emotions" Chuck told him.

"Dean you need to stop looking at this from your point of view and start looking at this from ours. Cas nearly beat a man to death in the mess hall, then two weeks later he nearly kills the entire station. I know you have feelings for him, but enough is enough" Captain Singer said. Dean glared at him.

"Feelings...feelings...I would die for him. This isn't some crush I've got. Cas is my fucking husband and your asking me, NO SCRATCH THAT, TELLING ME THAT WE NEED TO KILL HIM" Dean said loudly. Captain Singer looked at Dean like Dean was a kicked dog. Dean felt like a kicked dog.

"If Cas was anyone else you'd agree with us" Chuck said.

"BUT HE'S CAS, HE ISN'T SOMEONE ELSE" Dean yelled again. The room fell silent. Captain Singer sighed heavily.

"They want his head on a spike Dean" The captain said.

"And you'd willingly give it to them" Dean replied. Captain Singer slammed his hands down on his desk. Dean jumped in fright as a few things fell from the impact.

"DAMN IT DEAN...I care about you, and in care about Cas, no matter what you think. I see no way for everyone to be happy in this situation. If we kill Cas then it makes the public happy, but everyone who knew him would be miserable. If we kept him alive then the public would go apeshit" Captain Singer said. Chuck steepened his hands and rested them under his nose.

"The needs of the many" He said quietly. Dean and the Captain both looked at him.

"The needs of the many out weight the needs of the few" Chuck recited.

"Or the one" Dean finished. The three men sat in silence before a knock came upon the door of the office. They all turned around as a security officer poked his head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt, but...he's insisting to see his father" He said. Dean and Captain Singer both looked at Chuck who sighed. He looked to the ground, maybe to find some strength, then looked back up at the security officer.

"Send him in" Chuck said. The officer nodded and he exited the room. Moments later the door burst open as C.A.S.T.I.E.L. ran into the room.

"FATHER" he shouted loudly as he flung himself at Chuck. Chuck was very shocked at this display, as was everyone else.

"Oh father it is so nice to see you. I haven't seen you on person since you sent me away. I almost can't believe you're here father. It's been so long" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. as he clamored around Chuck trying to receive affection from him. Chuck only stared at him.

"I love you father...that's something I've come to learn. I love you father, and I love Dean, too" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said to Chuck. Chuck looked away from C.A.S.T.I.E.L. as he expressed his love. He looked embarrassed for him.

"Are you here to help father? Dean is trying to save my life. Are you helping him?" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Chuck snapped.

"No I'm not. I'm here because you need to be stopped. Your a danger to yourself and everyone around you. I'm here because you need to die" Chuck said as he stared directly at C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s joyful face. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. expression changed dramatically to one of heartbreak. Dean wanted to reach out and hold his husband, but didn't for reasons he couldn't explain.

"But...father"

"I'm not your father Castiel. You don't have a father. You are a machine. A incredible machine, but a machine no less. When a machine stops working like it should, we discard it. You've stopped working so you will be discarded" Chuck said coldly. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. backed away from his creator.

"I'm working just fine. My computation rate hasn't faltered, I'm just as capable as I ever was, I'M FUNCTIONING" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. yelled in anguish. Dean stood up and walked over to C.A.S.T.I.E.L., but C.A.S.T.I.E.L. backed away from him too.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. yelled at Dean. Dean stopped dead in his tracks. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. gazed at Chuck who was staring a hole through him.

"Father...save me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said softly.

"No" Chuck said firmly. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s gaze felt to the floor.

"If father does not want me. Than I shall remove myself" He said quietly. Suddenly C.A.S.T.I.E.L. bolted out the door. The three men immediately got up and Dean chased him out of the door. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had already made it to the end of the hall. Dean and the two security officers outside of the office followed close behind.

"CAS...CAS STOP" Dean called as he chased C.A.S.T.I.E.L. down the seemingly unending halls of the station. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. didn't stop at all, but he did make a sharp right which told Dean exactly where he was going.

"HE'S HEADING FOR THE OBSERVATION DECK" Dean yelled to the security officers behind him. Oh god, C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was heading for a deck that was mostly constructed of windows. Only layers of glass separated him from the vacuum of space. He was going to throw himself into space. Dean tried to run faster to catch up to C.A.S.T.I.E.L., but his legs could only take so much. Eventually the observation deck door came into view. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was typing in the passcode to allow him entrance. He saw Dean and began to type faster. Dean caught up to him, but not in time to stop him from entering the room. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. darted into the room and headed at a break neck speed toward one of the large windows. Dean watched as C.A.S.T.I.E.L. braced for impact with the glass.

"NO" Dean yelled as C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s body collided with the glass. Suddenly large metal doors slammed down on the windows. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s body hit the doors and he was bounced back onto the floor. Dean watched as the entire observation deck had it's windows covered by these large metal curtains. When an object is detected at a certain speed anywhere near the windows of the observation deck, it shuts itself to prevent anyone getting sucked into space. Dean stood in the doorway of the observation deck as C.A.S.T.I.E.L. lie on the floor. Dean moved closer to him as he heard footsteps approaching. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. slowly lifted his head up and looked at the windows of the observation deck. Where once there where stars, there was metal. Where once shone the beauty of creation, stood the hard reality of man. Where once he and Dean had sat and began their relationship, he sat having had certainly ended it.

"Did you get him" asked a winded Captain Singer who had caught up to the rest of the party. The Captain looked at the scene and didn't expect an answer back. Moments later Chuck joined them in the room. He looked at the walls, at C.A.S.T.I.E.L., and then at Dean.

"Do you see it now Dean? Do you understand why we have to do this?" Chuck asked Dean. Dean lifted his head and looked at Chuck. He then turned his gaze to the now crying android on the floor. His android, his lover, his monster.

He understood.

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


	19. He Needs Me

Hello everyone. I'm sorry in advance. ENJOY

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Dean took in a deep breath as he looked at the metal door that stood in front of him. He looked to his left and saw Sam looking at him. He looked worried and sad.

"You don't have to do this Dean. We can get someone else" Sam said. Dean gazed at his brother.

"He needs me Sammy. He needs me now more than ever. I'm not gonna let him go through this alone" Dean said. Sam nodded in understanding. Dean lowered his head and turned to face the door again.

"If anyone's gonna kill my husband...it's gonna be me" Dean said. With that he stepped forward and the doors slid open. He stepped through them and they closed behind him. Dean was in one of the operating rooms on the station. It was mostly void, except for a long table in the middle. A table which held C.A.S.T.I.E.L., who was strapped down. He was awake and his head lifted slightly as he heard the doors open.

"Dean...is that you" He questioned. Dean wanted to turn and run, but this had to be done.

"Yeah it's me sweetheart" Dean said calmly to him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. smiled.

"Good, I've missed you" He said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. wiggled against the restraints to find a more comfortable position. Dean stepped closer to him until he could reach out and touch him. Dean brushed his fingers against C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hand. God how he wished he could hold him and carry him away from all of this mess. Dean grazed his hand up C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s arm and eventually caressed his cheek. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. leaned his head into Dean's touch as he looked up at him.

"Why are you looking at me like this Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked.

"Because your beautiful" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. smirked at the compliment.

"I love you Dean" he said in response. Dean stopped touching C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s face at those words. For so long he had hoped and pleaded for him to say those words, but now he wished he'd never heard them at all. Those stupid words had been their downfall. Those words have ruined the only good thing he'd ever known, and the only good thing he was ever likely to know.

"Don't say that Cas" Dean asked him. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. suddenly became confused.

"I thought you liked it when I told you I love you" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean sighed.

"I thought I did, but now I know that I hate it when you say that" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. squinted at Dean.

"Very illogical Dean. I thought you liked it when I expressed myself, but now you seem as if you don't like it" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. pondered.

"Because it ISN'T YOU" Dean said emotionally. Dean walked away from C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and went over to the nearest wall. He leaned against it and felt his eyes fill up with tears.

"But it is me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said softly from the table. Dean bounded off the wall and hurridly ran over to C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"No it isn't Cas. You were the emotionless android who called me Mr. Winchester. You where the android who wanted to be best friends because of your programming. You where The Calculating Accompaniment System for Theological and Idealistic Elevated Level thoughts, but I made you into Cas. You've been corrupted beyond belief and I'm responsible for it" Dean said as he poured out his emotions to his husband. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked up at Dean and smirked.

"You didn't corrupt me Dean. I'm not corrupted" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said.

"You almost killed an entire space station" Dean reminded him.

"That's just who I am Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said without an ounce of remorse. Dean looked solemnly at his prone android.

"That's why I have to do this" Dean said as his hand reached for C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s head. He ran his hand through C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hair until he found what he was looking for. A small concealed panel, which opened to reveal a mass of circuitry. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s body began to panic. He looked at Dean with the most frightful look he could manage.

"Dean...don't" he said. Dean stopped and looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Do you think I want to do this to you Cas. You've given me no other choice" Dean told him. Dean felt himself begin to cry as he watched his love plead for his life.

"Don't make me a liar Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. begged.

"What" Dean asked.

"When I first encountered Dick Roman he said that you would corrupt me. I told him you'd never do that because your where my friend. Don't make me a liar Dean. I may be corrupted, I may be crazy, I may be an incompetent robot, but don't make me a liar" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. begged again. Dean's heart broke for him. He looked at the opening in his head. The control panel in full view. All he had to do was put in the access code and this would all be over. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. couldn't hurt anyone and he could never be recovered.

"I'm sorry Cas" Dean said as he reached for the panel.

"Dean" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. pleaded again. Dean momentarily paused but his hand continued it's journey. He accessed the number pad and tried to type. It was only four numbers long. 0918. He tried to type it in, but he couldn't physically do it.

"Will you be ok without me" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. asked. Dean felt a tear race down his cheek as watched as it crashed in C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s hair.

"No" he said with a broken voice. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s eyes stretched to looked at him. In that short period of time his demeanor seemed to change. He wasn't panicking anymore. He was calm, almost peaceful.

"Kill me Dean" He said calmly. Dean looked at C.A.S.T.I.E.L. with an astounded look.

"What" he questioned. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked lovingly at Dean.

"Dean, if you still care for me and love me, but are insisting that I must be deactivated for the greater good, then I must be deactivated" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said. Dean began to breath heavily. He didn't think the situation could be any worse, but C.A.S.T.I.E.L. wanting death was the cherry on top of this bullshit sundae.

"Cas...I don't think I can do it" Dean confessed as more tears rolled down his face. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. looked down at his hand, which made Dean do the same. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s fingers where reaching out in the air. Dean reach out his own hand and their fingers intertwined like they always had. Dean and C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s eyes reconnected.

"Yes you can darling" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said softly. Dean bit his lip and tried to repress a sob that was building inside him.

"I love you Cas" Dean said. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. nodded at Dean.

"I care for you as well Dean" He said purposefully. Dean smiled slightly. Dean leaned in a laid his lips on C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s. He poured everything he could into this kiss, like it was their last. He melted his mouth around his lips and urged it to go on forever, which it couldn't. He felt C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s fingers tighten around his own. He felt his fear. Dean couldn't take it any longer. With his other hand Dean reached up to C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s head. He found the number pad and typed in those four numbers.

0

9

1

8

Dean slowly pulled away from C.A.S.T.I.E.L. as he stopped kissing back. C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s grip loosened and ultimately he dropped Dean's hand. Those blue eyes looked at him sleepily. His mouth had the faint trace of a smile as it slowly began to fall. Ever so slightly his eyes began to close. The blue becoming less and less visible until they had completely closed.

C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was dead.

Dean felt his lip begin to quiver as the sob he'd held back earlier came to voice itself. Dean flung himself onto C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s stiff body as his cried out. His tears rolled down his face as he moaned out his grief. He shook like a leaf as he clutched C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s body. Dean was oblivious to the world around him. All that he knew was that C.A.S.T.I.E.L. was dead, and it was all his fault. Dean felt a tugging at his body, but it only made him hang onto C.A.S.T.I.E.L. tighter. Dean felt hands on his shoulders as they tried to drag him away, but he wanted to stay with C.A.S.T.I.E.L. He needed him.

"Dean you need to let go" a soft voice coerced him. Dean didn't let go. The tugging got stronger and stronger until he felt another set of hands ripping at his hold on C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"HE NEEDS ME" Dean yelled at them.

"He needs you to let go Dean. He wouldn't want you to be like this" One of them said. This made Dean falter and allowed them to pull him off of the android. The original set of hands dragged Dean out of the room.

"You did the right thing" They said to Dean.

"He needs me" Dean sobbed.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of The Calculating Accompaniment System for Theological and Idealistic Elevated Level thoughts, or Castiel as he is better known. Castiel was many things. An engineer, an android, a friend, a husband, but most importantly he was a being. We can argue about his sentience till we are blue in the face, but what cannot be argued is the fact that he was alive. He had likes and dislikes, he cared for those around him, and he succeeded in finding love when he couldn't even feel it. Castiel was three years old when he died, and he did more living in those three years than most will do in their entire lives. I was Castiel's Captain and I didn't know him as well as I should have, but he was good...damn good...Now...we'll hear a few words from Castiel's husband, Dean" Captain Singer said. He nodded at the small crowd as he stepped away from his spot near C.A.S.T.I.E.L's grave. He sat down in one of the few metal folding chairs as Dean took his spot. Dean looked like he was the one who'd died. His face was gaunt and he hadn't shaved in a few days. He looked over the crowd which consisted of the five people who gave two shits about C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

"Cas was..." Dean began. He didn't feel up to this at all. He wanted to jump into the grave with C.A.S.T.I.E.L., but that would be stupid.

"Cas was my best friend. He said so the day after I met him. I loved him...so much, and he really cared for me. He didn't deserve this. He deserved a long life where he could be himself without our human bullshit getting in his way. If I could go back...I'd deny that request to put an android on our station. Sure I'd never would have met the love of my life, but then he'd still be alive...whoever said it's better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all is full of shit" Dean finished. When he'd stopped he simply walked away. He never looked back at the grave. Sam looked around at the small crowd. He stood up, folded his chair, and began to walk with Dean. The others followed his example. They all left the site together. Two graves now stood alone side by side. Dean's two favorite people, together forever

Mary Winchester

BORN: December 5th

DIED: November 2nd

Mother, Wife, Engineer

.

C.A.S.T.I.E.L.

BORN: February 18th

DIED: February 21st

Android, Husband, Alive

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

So sorry. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING


	20. Joint-Interpolated Motion Module type Y

Hi everyone. Today I prsent you with the last chapter of this story. I have loved writing this story and I've loved hearing that you enjoyed it. It's kinda bittersweet to stop writing about C.A.S.T.I.E.L. and all of his adventures. I really have enjoyed this so please read this last chapter and ENJOY.

Sixteen Months Later

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"We can't tell him Benny" Ash said in a soft concerned voice. Benny looked out at his friend and frowned.

"Brother, we have to tell him" Benny responded. Both men sighed heavily as the impending doom of the situation at hand loomed ever further.

"He really doesn't have to know" Ash said. Benny glared at him.

"Your kidding me right. How is he not gonna find out" Benny said. Ash ran his hands down his face in frustration.

"I just don't want him to get hurt" Ash said as his hands covered his face. Benny looked down.

"Nobody wants that"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ash and Benny where talking about 'their situation' again in the engineering room, until he walked in. Ash and Benny immediately stopped talking as Dean walked in the room. Dean saw them and spoke up.

"You know what I've noticed" Dean said with a deep voice. Ash and Benny shrugged at him.

"I've notice that during this last year, whenever I walked into a room, everyone stops talking. Then they all look at me like I'm a kid who lost his parents. Cas died over a year ago, they need to fucking get over it" Dean ranted to his co-workers. Ash and Benny nodded in fear that if they didn't Dean would start throwing shit everywhere. Dean bit the inside of his mouth frustratingly as he walked over to his work bench. Ash and Benny looked at each other with knowing looks. They then turned in Dean direction.

"Hey...Dean we need to talk to you about something" Ash said. Dean lifted his head from his work and slowly turned to face them.

"What" he said abruptly. Ash actually shuddered.

"We...we're getting a new guy in today. Well...actually he's already started. We sent him off on a job already, but he should be back pretty soon" Ash confessed. Dean's expression didn't change with the news.

"Is he good" Dean asked. Ash and Benny nodded.

"What's his name" Dean said as he returned his attention back to his work.

"Jimmy" Benny said. Dean nodded.

"What's he like" Dean asked.

"He's...different, but the kinda different we're used to" Ash said. Dean stopped his work and turned around.

"What do you mean by that" Dean asked. Ash and Benny looked very uncomfortable.

"Dean...we're gonna tell you something, but you've got to promise your gonna stay calm" Benny said. Dean squinted at his two friends.

"What the hell is up with you two" Dean asked.

"His name isn't Jimmy" Ash burst out. Benny jabbed him in his side.

"Then what is his name for fucks sake" Dean asked. Benny sighed while Ash took a deep breath in and out.

"His name is...Joint-Interpolated Motion Module type Y, but we call him Jimmy" Benny said. Dean looked curiously at the two.

"He's an android Dean" Ash said, expecting a bad response from Dean. Dean straightened up at the words. He opened his mouth, but didn't speak.

"The station really benefitted from having...Cas around, and Mr. Shirley wanted to try again with another android" Benny explained. Dean sighed.

"Bobby tried to stop it, but it went over his head. We're really sorry Dean" Ash apologized. Dean looked away from the two guys and rubbed his face with his hands.

"This is ok" Dean said as he tried to convince himself of it.

"It's just one of Cas' brothers. It's just like when he used to hang out with Sammy. That's all" Dean said.

"That's not all Dean...there's another thing" Ash said. Dean looked up angrily at Ash.

"WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG" Dean snapped at his friend. At this moment the doors to the engineering room swooshed open. The three men turned their attention to the door. Out stepped the android they'd all been talking about. J.I.M.M.Y. wasn't looking at them, but instead writing something down. J.I.M.M.Y. looked up eventually and Dean lost his breath. J.I.M.M.Y. was an exact carbon copy of C.A.S.T.I.E.L. down to every detail. J.I.M.M.Y. looked at Dean with those blue eyes, C.A.S.T.I.E.L's eyes.

"You must be Dean. I am happy to meet you. I understand you are the android expert aboard this station" He said as he walked towards Dean. J.I.M.M.Y. didn't sound like C.A.S.T.I.E.L. at all. His voice was several octaves higher, it sounded normal. Like he didn't have bronchitis.

"I understand that you where good friends with my predecessor" J.I.M.M.Y. said. Dean looked him up and down. Chuck was so eager to make another android he didn't even bother making a new design model. He reused C.A.S.T.I.E.L.'s model to make J.I.M.M.Y.

"Perhaps we can become friends as well Mr. Winchester" J.I.M.M.Y. said. Dean stopped his observation of J.I.M.M.Y. he had seen all he'd wanted to see. Dean went back over to his desk and looked over his tools. A few wrenches, a hand held welder, a sledge hammer, some screws, some blueprints. Dean smiled to himself. Dean then picked up the sledge hammer and violently swung around and hit J.I.M.M.Y. directly in his face. The android was knocked down to the floor by the sudden blow. Dean saw him laying on the floor as he raised up the hammer to hit him again. Dean swung done harder than he had before as his hit handed on J.I.M.M.Y.'s face again.

"DEAN STOP"

"WHAT THE HELL DEAN"

"DEAN, FUCK..." His two friends yelled at him as they got as close as they could to the sledge hammer welding man. Dean hit J.I.M.M.Y. again and the sound of metal agains metal rang through the room.

"Mr. Winchester I must request that you stop" J.I.M.M.Y. said between blows. Dean laughed at the idiot android as he brought down his hammer once again. Dean had barely left a scratch on the android. Dean kept hitting him with all his might, but his body was invulnerable. Then Dean remembered. C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had died. He was vulnerable. J.I.M.M.Y. was just a copy of him, he was vulnerable too. Dean slammed the hammer down on J.I.M.M.Y.'s chest in an attempt to hold him down. He bent down and ran his hand through J.I.M.M.Y.'S hair until he found the panel he was looking for. Ash and Benny came up from behind him and grabbed his arms as they tried to pull Dean away from the android. Dean in his rage simply shoved them off as he opened the panel.

"THIS WON'T BRING HIM BACK" Benny shouted at Dean to make him stop. Dean looked at the number pad and remember the four numbers that had ruined his life.

"Mr. Winchester, let me have a chance at life" J.I.M.M.Y. asked in an unwavering emotionless tone. Dean didn't hear him.

0

9

1

8

Suddenly J.I.M.M.Y. powered down for good and Dean got up. Ash and Benny didn't go near him.

"Dean..." Benny said quietly. Dean ignored him as he looked at J.I.M.M.Y.'s dead body. Dean smiled. The first time he'd smiled since C.A.S.T.I.E.L. had died. Ash reached for his communicator.

"We've got a situation down in engineering...Dean's gone crazy" Ash said. Again, Dean didn't hear him. Dean looked away from J.I.M.M.Y. and looked at the fourth unoccupied work bench in the room. Maybe Dean was going crazy, but he swore he could see C.A.S.T.I.E.L. sitting there like he had on his first day.

"I think I am going to enjoy my life here" C.A.S.T.I.E.L. said as he looked at Dean. Dean smiled back.

"I think we're gonna enjoy it too"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I really hoped you liked this series. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope that you'll check out more of my stuff. I'm gonna go now. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment/kudos, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
